Travelling the White Line
by jobelle516
Summary: Kurt, Tina, Blaine, Rachel, Sebastian. OC's Harley, Charlie, and Isabelle. Between the dates of our birth and death, there is a line. Adventure, suspense, living whilst Travelling along it. Read, enjoy, your opinion would be as valued, as my story is ... M rating, I write for mature minded. This is my story, publishing through the love of Glee. May include other canon characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ownership: ** _I don't own Glee copyrights. I have tonnes of dvd's, cd's, paraphernalia which includes my Intellectual Property of Imagination.

I'm Australian, we drive on the left side of the road and sit in the right side to drive. I write, what I know. I recently went to Eden, in New South Wales. So this has all great inspiration from that side of our lovely island.

**_I Wanted_** this to be an independent story, for the moment I'm going to publish here under our great love of Glee. However, as my baby, please substitute the following, and change to the cast mentioned.

Kurt - Scott, played by a very young Richard Gere.  
Rachel - Charlotte, played by Makyla Smith.  
Sebastian - Jaxon, played by Fabrizio Filippo.  
Tina - Claire, played by Scarlett Johansen.  
Blaine - Paul, played by Andy Garcia.

* * *

**~ Travelling the White Line ~**

**Chapter One.**

_Exhilarating._

That is the best word to express what Kurt was feeling as his little car zipped around the tight country corners, zoomed down the short straights at breakneck speed, applied the brakes really hard before turning the steering wheel, foot back on the accelerator to go left, smooth angle and then right, straight and then right again….

Despite the recommended speed of 60 kilometres, the allowed speed being 80 kilometres, his little baby could manage 100 kilometres no problems. Up through the gears, his baby grabbed at the road with the fierce determination of holding his _lover._ Up one gear, pulled along, up and up some more.

Soon enough he'd have to go down the gears to fourth, the steep descent making his heart soar with excitement, then his breath hitches as he looks over the vast valley he would be travelling through. Down to three, applying his brakes a little more, softly again, and once more he holds his breath, fighting the cross winds, pushing his baby too close to the centre of the road.

Finally through to the other side of that piece of danger, which was a piece of time much smaller than it felt. The road becomes smooth and straight once more, snatching up the gears till he's at fifth, and out of here like a _bat out of hell_.

He holds the steering wheel as aggressively as he holds his _lover's_ neck, his other hand moving the floor gear shift, with equal aggressiveness. Alternating accelerator and brake with his right foot, the left pushing the clutch in and out, in and out, at times lost contact not always possible.

As the travel peeters out more smoothly, he has time to admire the rolling fog over the bay of water on his right. There's a lone anchored yacht over yonder, lights on inside indicating a meal being prepared.

Eyes back on the road, just in time as a semi trailer comes around the distant bend toward him. His car is tiny in comparison to anything else on the road, the truck is big and currently two kilometres away.

He sighs and moves his eyes over the dashboard of information. Speed is 100 kilometres, fuel gauge is at three quarters, oil and water indicators are fine, as is the temperature reading correct.

_flash!_He's far from needing to dip his high beams downward, out from the edge of his sight he catches his cell phone flashing a blue light of alert. He picks it up and puts it in the glove box, being on silent it can flash in there. He looks up and the truck consists of orange tiny lights around it's edges, two bright driving lights, travelling toward him on it's own side of the road. The background hills have been absorbed by solid black, the moon is picked up by the black water on the right side of the bridge. The left of the bridge doesn't exist.

Nothingness, that is the left of his world, there is a wall of bridge railing, his side to travel on, broken white lines, the trucks side, …. The truck flashes it's lights, telling him to turn his down. He follows as instructed, the truck moves toward the centre and flashes again.

Kurt checks his dash, _yes _his lights are on low beam, he looks up and his lights are definitely on low beam. He shrugs, and moves a little to the left. The truck flashes high beam longer, flashes, flashes again. Kurt slows a little and flashes his, to show they're already on low beam. His tyres pull in-between the beams of the old rickety wooden bridge.

The truck moves toward his side, too much for comfort. Try as he might, Kurt can't move the wheels out of the ridge.

He fights frantically with it, trying to move to the left more, not that there is much room there before the white bridge railing. The truck increases in size as it gets closer, it sounds its horn loudly. The horn vibrates through the air and bridge, up his wheels and the steering column.

His black gloves slip on the steering wheel. His heart races and his feet apply pressure to the brakes and clutch. The distance between the vehicles is closing very quickly. He looks over to the right, where the yacht used to be in the distance, with its occupants cooking and enjoying a family moment. It doesn't exist, there's nothing but black water to the horizon and the moon bounces in-between the waves, that splash up and curtail his hope of any tomorrows.

The white bridge railings blurr as his sight fills with tears. Wiping them away angrily, he looks back at the truck and determines to not be beaten.

Trying once more for the escape and ownership control of his baby, his heart sinks as reality is obviously a resounding _No!_

Putting the car in to the next higher gear, he accelerates and aims for his side of the bridge to drive on. The trucks lights are as big as tomorrow's circle clocks, bright and burning in to his face.

Definitely his car would be swallowed in the lighting, his determination evident to the truck driver. He lifts his chin of obstinateness.

Jealousy consumes his heart, his fibres and essence of survival, overtaking any anger that existed toward the driver…..

* * *

Waking in a sweat, Kurt wished he could sleep well, when the occasional bug would move over his ear. Each time he awoke his eyes would _pop_ to the two green lights of the room's smoke alarm.

Hoping to one day be a super hero, each time he awoke he would project his sensors to pick up any anomalies in the room. The room's solitary door was still shut, despite the amount of light that came around the edges and through the hundred year old keyhole. His immediate side dresser was secured to the floor, the contents on top unmoved.

The bed he was lying on, the head three inches from the wall, nothing out of the ordinary. The next side dresser, intact. The window, still shut with the occasional truck light moving by as they thundered passed the motel. The wall heater under the window? The room was cold, but not as icy as when he'd first arrived, so hopefully it wouldn't die, along with him, before he had the chance to leave.

Next was a huge wall of soft yellow painted nothing. A wardrobe or something for his clothes to hang on, would have been truly welcomed. But this wall of nothingness, scared the _hell_ out of him. Then in the corner of that was a chair, positioned to invite to sit, one of its legs looked to say _Don't you f…ng dare! _

Kurt took in a breath, as quietly as he could. Surveying the room once more, everything seemed fine. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep.

Pulling his dressing gown tighter around his shoulders, pulling his night hat tighter and over his eyes, rubbing aggressively where the bug had scuttled, and forcing his mind to think of how he'd be greeted the next day.

Eventually, as certain as knowing of where he was, he drifted deeper and deeper into unconsciousness …

_~ Zzzz ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Ownership: _**I don't own Glee copyrights. I have tonnes of dvd's, cd's, paraphernalia which includes my Intellectual Property of Imagination.

I'm Australian, we drive on the left side of the road and sit in the right side to drive. I write, what I know. This piece, is a dedication to Walhalla, Victoria. This has all great inspiration from that wonderful cute and adorable town of our lovely island.

**_I Wanted_** this to be an independent story, for the moment I'm going to publish here under our great love of Glee. However, as my baby, please substitute the following, and change to the cast mentioned.

Kurt - Scott, played by a very young Richard Gere.  
Rachel - Charlotte, played by Makyla Smith.  
Sebastian - Jaxon, played by Fabrizio Filippo.  
Tina - Claire, played by Scarlett Johansen.  
Blaine - Paul, played by Andy Garcia.

_~ Read, enjoy ~_

* * *

**~ Travelling the White Line ~**

**Chapter Two.**

_Adorable._

That was the first word that came to Tina's mind, two seconds after waking. The first second was claimed by the awareness of Blaine's finger tracing her lips.

She didn't open her eyes, she just thought _Adorable!_ She tried to keep her breathing still, and felt his finger move so gently along the bottom lip and then back along the top. Then he brought it to the middle of her lips and stayed there.

She couldn't help from letting a sigh escape. He lifted and then landed gently on the tip of her nose, she felt his beautiful cool breath glide over her. From the tip of her nose he travelled up and along to her forehead, along her eyebrow and a gentle resting on her temple. He studied her cheekbone and gingerly down her jaw line to her chin. Back to the top of her lips, she was certain he was pursing his lips too. Along the top and back along the bottom one, till he stilled in the middle again.

She couldn't resist from licking her lips, which brought her tongue in to contact with his finger. He softly laughed and she opened her eyes.

She was greeted with his two adorable brown eyes, smiling along with the rest of his face. His smile held the joy and happiness her heart felt, _it_ _hadn't been a dream after all_.

"_Good morning Tina." _He softly spoke and gave her a peck on her forehead.

"_Good morning Blaine. I…I thought it had been a dream." _He hugged her a little smoochily.

He reached for the table behind himself and grabbed some water and chewing gum. Hoisted himself on to an elbow, offered her some and he had some too. She popped the gum in her mouth and watched his neck as he drank from the bottle.

His neck that gulped hungrily for the water, as the water travelled down, her sight followed down to his bare chest, where she couldn't help from reaching out and placing a hand on him. _Yes, he is real!_

She snuggled in to him, and wanted him to hug her again.

He reached back for another bottle. _"Some for you?"_ She took the bottle, removed her gum and drank as hungrily too. The angle she found herself at, brought her leaning in to his lower half.

Her eyes opened with surprise at what she found was _aware_ there. He politely moved back, flushed a little pink in his cheeks, and waited for her to finish.

She popped the gum back in her mouth and gave him the bottle. He reached for a tissue, came back to her, offering her one. Taking her gum out, putting it in the offered tissue, her heart started to race as she knew round two, of part of their date, was about to _begin_ ….

* * *

Blaine looked down the corkscrew valley he was to descend. If it hadn't been for the trees, a fall straight to hell would have been guaranteed. Not that anyone wanted to fall down there.

The car in front of his, revved it's engine and spun it's wheels, lifting dust as it boasted of it's muscle.

Blaine's muscles clenched as he started his baby's engine. He patted her dashboard, _"Here we go sweetheart!"_ Adjusting his glasses, and putting on music, he took a deep breath in, licked his lips, wiped his brow, checked his side mirrors, rear vision, all good.

A solitary raindrop landed on the windscreen, it was less significant as more began to fall from the heavy cloud above. Turning on his wipers, he shivered knowing of how treacherous this road is when dry.

The marshal ran for cover from the torrential rain, the Heaven's were opening their flood gate. Blaine chuckled at how cute she was.

Blaine checked what the cars behind him were doing, _would they cancel the race?_ He hoped not.

The marshal came back out, wearing a drizabone coat with a safety jacket over that. A huge akubra hat, and carried an emergency flash light. She was even cuter now.

She waved to the contestants, _the race is about to begin._ They all prepared their cars. Eventually they all started revving and purring.

The marshal blew the beginning horn and waved her torch around.

The car in front of Blaine inched forward. Five, four, three, …. _and off! _ It darted forward then down, Blaine saw it's red lights flash and then it turned down to the right. He watched it's front lights travel around and out of sight.

Next was his turn. He shook out any hesitation, and inched his baby to the beginning line. He looked to the marshal for instructions.

She waved her torch, he revved his engine, put the car in gear and alternated pressure with the accelerator. _Off he went!_

Down the first little straight, brakes, accelerator, gears down, around to the right. His wipers were working overtime as his eyes got used to the tight road in front of him.

The next straight had a left turn, hugging to the wall of cascading mud, his back end slipped out. Then accelerate and the road peetered out and a slow incline, around to the right again. The pressure from the downward angle and tight turns gave him such an adrenaline rush, his stomach complained with a spurt of _yuck!_

His natural field of vision took him looking right, _wishing to God he hadn't_, as the drop down the cliff face scared the hell out of him. _Thanking God for the rails_ that only allowed an illusion of security, knowing full well that if he or any other car went through the railing it would be from the love of the trees that would prevent them from succumbing to the depths below.

Then further down and around, left – straight – right – straight – winding – winding, left and right, the more deeper the less the force of the rain was felt. The canopy of trees providing some small reprieve until a bigger opening of space was available.

The car in front had smashed in to a left embankment, Blaine's speed didn't allow him to stop. He got a glance of the driver as he went by, he was banging the steering wheel and yelling profanities in his own language. Blaine had heard him many a time before, to know exactly what he was capable of.

It was a blur of a scene as Blaine needed to keep focus on his own vehicle and course. The other drivers were also gaining on him.

After more slips, turns, wipers working overtime with leaves losing grip of their branches and falling with the rain, the road was widening and narrowing in sections designed for overtaking when used in it's normal day. The music had stopped, the rain drowning it out anyway and Blaine became aware of biting his bottom lip.

There were only a few more turns of the really tight road, he knew the end was coming up. The worst part, the part that always made his blood turn to ice, was the rickety old bridge.

It scared him to the bone. He could never understand why it scared him. Thinking maybe that he'd seen too may horror stories, watched too much of the news.

Finally, the air in the car equaled the pressure of outside, his ears popped. There was sufficient room behind him, so he could breathe as he took on this irrational fear.

The bridge's edges were high, white and looked to be made of a child's toy. Unusually shaped angles of wood, bracing here and there, trying to look solid. The bridge surface to drive on was inviting, appearing solid, no gaps in the horizontal wooden beams.

On either side of the bridge, was the visible drop to the deep gully below. A drop of serenity to admire on a sunny, slow river moving day. A split second memory of a picnic, cuddling Tina and dangling their feet in the babbling brook, was then erased as a lightening bolt broke out just to the left, in front of him.

He jumped and swore, and aimed his baby to between the white lines. The bridge was just wide enough for two cars, side by side. It was a very snug fit at the best of times.

As he entered he gripped the steering wheel and held his breath. No accelerator, no braking, just cruising over the bridge. Aware of the rickety rackety sound, the boom a dudda boom, crackle and the silence of an _ecstasy_ moment! The air, of peaceful … bliss.

He blinked as he and his baby seemed to be floating along the smooth, soft, quiet bridge. He felt his car slowing as they neared the other side. He could see people standing on their balconies, encouraging him to hurry.

There were children, rugged up and in their parent's arms, waving and clapping. All had the protection of the balconies.

As his wheels hit the paved road, his eyes glanced at the others coming through the bridge. One, and two, and three, and four …. All one behind the other, and the rest were braking hard to stop before taking their turn to cross the more than hundred year old bridge, and not venture either side.

Blaine's feet alternated accelerator and clutch and he barreled around to the left to the finish line, where the Mayor was standing holding a black and white flag.

Blaine tooted his horn just after breaking the finish line, the Mayor's flag waving in his left sight.

He calmed his baby down, and brought her to a more somber stop, taking the first position spot. He turned her engine off, the rain stopped and the sun came out brightly, shining down on him. He unclipped and got out.

The weather scene was opposite what he'd just experienced. The ground was wet and the sun light beamed upward, very brightly in it's reflection. The sky had magically cleared of clouds, and turned a bright blue. Kookaburra's were laughing, bell-bird's high piercing calls to one another, a goat could be heard calling her kid.

Looking up the edges of the tight valley that they'd all just come down, he marveled at how the ancestors had made this all possible. This cute little town created, whilst harvesting the gold from her depths.

As the other cars arrived, the noise of chatter and well wishes grew louder.

Blaine looked around, slapping his gloves together, he trudged through the mud to where he thought Tina might be.

Pats on his back, _"Well done Blaine!" "Thank you."_ From nearly every one who could get near enough to him.

The crowd thickened, he started to panic from their proximity. And just as he thought it might be too much, there she was, walking out of the café.

He stopped walking, lifted his chin and ignored everyone. He watched her walk toward him, but she hadn't spotted him as yet.

A little girl fell over in front of her, Tina leaned down to help her up. The little girl's mother ran to her aid. Crossing his arms, leaning back on the side of the building, he watched as the two ladies exchanged pleasantries and were joined by the little girl's smaller brother.

The little boy chased her around the ladies and between them. The mother clapped her hands for them to stop.

Blaine laughed as Tina jumped from the mother's sharp clap.

Then she looked up toward Blaine, smiled so big her teeth took over his vision. She excused herself to the lady, said goodbye quickly to the children and ran to Blaine.

"_Hey beautiful!"_ He said when she was much closer.

"_Hey Blaine!" _She puffed out, and wrapped her arms around him, as he wrapped his around her. Pulling her in with security and so much love.

They squeezed one another, leaned back and shared a polite passionate kiss.

"_So, now that I'm down here with you, what is your wonderful news that you wouldn't share over the phone?"_ He asked, his eyes already smiling with the answer they both hoped for.

She nuzzled in to his chest and mumbled.

He thought he heard, but didn't want to guess. He leaned in to her ear and whispered, _"I didn't quite get that, can you please repeat for me?"_

Trying so hard not to cry from joy, after years of trying she could finally say these words again. She looked in to his beautiful face, knowing they'd make beautiful babies when the time was right.

Taking a step back, out of his protective arms, she took his hands and looked at him again, and very carefully said,

"_We're pregnant."_

* * *

_**Big THANKS**__ to my dearest Marla's Lost. This town and weather, really do exist. And your words mean heaps to me, thank you for your support._

_~ To everyone else who enjoyed this, I'm obviously wanting feed back, but it's okay if you don't. ~_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Ownership: _**I don't own Glee copyrights. I have tonnes of dvd's, cd's, paraphernalia which includes my Intellectual Property of Imagination.

I'm Australian, we drive on the left side of the road and sit in the right side to drive. I write, what I know.

_**Trigger Warning:**_ Just letting you know, this chapter is intense.

**_I Wanted_** this to be an independent story, for the moment I'm going to publish here under our great love of Glee. However, as my baby, please substitute the following, and change to the cast mentioned.

Kurt - Scott, played by a very young Richard Gere.  
Rachel - Charlotte, played by Makyla Smith.  
Sebastian - Jaxon, played by Fabrizio Filippo.  
Tina - Claire, played by Scarlett Johansen.  
Blaine - Paul, played by Andy Garcia.  
Every story needs an original character or two,  
*Harley - played by Ashton Kutcher.  
*Charlie - played by a very young Kevin Kline.

_~ Read, enjoy ~_

* * *

**~ Travelling the White Line ~**

**Chapter Three.**

_Change._

Harley knew that today was going to be the day that would change his life. He could feel it in his bones.

He never paid attention to his grandma, never believing her ramblings and witch like behaviour. He refused to believe in what he couldn't see, touch or taste.

But _feeling_, in his blood stream, in his nerve endings, in his heart and mind, from his feet all the way up through his spine, down each arm, back to his neck and up and holding in the centre of his core, feeling was knowing. And what he felt, warmed and heated him in more ways than one.

As he stretched his filthy body, his hands reached over behind and held his neck. Applying desired pressure there and down to the muscles on his shoulders, alternating with his neck. Closing his eyes, he could remember the exact feel as he applied more pressure to his own neck, the exact rough texture of his last meeting with Father Peter.

Harley was a rebellious child of the cloth, Father Peter intended to correct his ill ways. Father Peter should have listened to the first warning.

Now the tide of fortune was coming Harley's way, as he admired the two door sports car. The shiny mustard gold paint job, a glaring contrast to the dull black soft top.

He slinked by it as the owner went to look for the water tap. This was just what he was looking for, a solid black interior with no shiny surfaces.

He paused too long and was caught. _"What, are you thinking?"_ The owner's voice roughly demanded.

"_Oh nothing."_ He coyly said. _"Just admiring."_ He winked at the owner, knowing he had the looks that 'gays' could be wrapped around his little finger. _"How does she handle?"_

The small compliment worked as the owner relaxed. _"She's pretty good. She moves the way I want her to, no argument!"_

Harley winks and smiles at the owner again, playfully biting his pinky in request. _"May I?" _He asks wanting to have a little try behind the steering wheel.

"_Um, …" _The owner hesitates, but he has the keys, so, _"Yeah, yeah sure." _ He kind of whispers more than says, as he also blushes a shade of pink.

A shade of pink that Harley thinks is really adorable. But that's not the team Harley bats for, he just plays on people's emotions, to get what he wants.

The owner opens the door, checking for any valuables being secured away.

Harley brushes his clothes down. _"You're really so very kind. Thank you."_ And he taps the owners chin as he twists too closely to him, and sits down.

Soaking up the comfort of the driver's seat, he pushes his upper back in further to rest his shoulders, neck and head against the head rest. Feet on the floor controls, his hands glide over the steering wheel. _"Oh she feels delightful."_

The owner is leaning down on the open door, one hand on the roof. His forehead leaning against it, admiring Harley's enthusiasm.

He looks up at the owner, batting his long lashes playfully. _"Could I possibly hear her purr? I promise not to take her from you."_

The owner shifts uncomfortably, side-tracked by Harley's pursed lips of pleading. Harley watches as the owner melts and purses his lips too, as if they had joined contact.

Harley bites his bottom lip, and winces as the owner says, _"Gee, I don't know."_

"_You can sit here, right alongside me." _Using just the right amount of sing song in persuasion. _"Come on? Pleeeease?"_ Little finger being bit again. Hoping the guy hasn't seen Twilight, 'cause he feels a little like Alice right now.

Not quite working to plan, not that Harley plans much. He swings his legs around, as if to get out, and grabs the owners knees, applying just enough pressure to seem engaged in a conversation of some sort. The owner stands more upright, quite perturbed by Harley's touch.

Time for Harley to get firmer and be in control of this wimp. His fingers squeeze his knees, and the owner flips a glance there and back, his eyes now locked with Harley's firmly looking deep in to him. _"You have my word, I just, …. want to … hear …. her little heart beat." _Each word pronounced with deep breaths of reassurance.

This works, the owner definitely responds to demands, even from a stranger. He's mesmerized by Harley's physical conversation, blended with these words of persuasion.

"_Oh, alright then. Yeah, yeah sure. I'll be right with you."_ He tries to reassure himself.

He walks around to the passenger side, gets in and gives the keys to Harley.

"_Thank you. That wasn't so hard now was it?" _ Harley buckles up, winks and indicates for the owner to do so. _"I'm Harley by the way."_

"_I'm Charlie." _Says the owner.

"_Sure you are." _Harley starts the ignition. Applies gentle pressure to increase her motor. _"You really should buckle up."_ He looks at the owner with insistence.

"_I thought you were just turning the engine over, to hear her purr?" _Charlie queries.

Car in gear, no care if Charlie should buckle up or not. Harley checks his mirrors, checks fuel and other levels. Looks for merging in to the traffic.

Looks at Charlie once more, _"You thought wrong, babe!"_

As he smashes the accelerator down, the car grabs at the road as he takes off from the petrol station.

The attendant left behind, hits the alarm bell. The security cameras flip around and zoom in, taking necessary extra pictures until the car is too far down the highway.

Changes up through the gears as he barrels down the highway. Changing lanes often, in and out of where he can flit.

Charlie had grabbed at the seat as the car took off. Now he's focused and realizing he really needs to buckle up. His eyes wildly looking at Harley, who looks cool, calm and collected. Charlie is scrambling for the seat belt, it keeps catching with the auto-lock. A small amount of security holds him as he clips in.

"_What the hell are you doing man?"_ Not really believing what's happening.

Harley glances at Charlie and back to the road. Ignoring questions, thoughts, noticing he buckled up though.

He blows Charlie a kiss, _"Hold on sweetheart. This won't take very long."_ Turning on the stereo, flipping to cd mode, pulling a disc out of his breast pocket and putting it in. Turning the music up louder, louder, _really loud!_

Charlie holds what he can inside, his fear of the unknown, his anger at himself for being sucked in to the whims of a cute guy. He holds in the desire to relieve himself, this car cost way too much and he refuses to let go and give more control of himself to Harley.

He watches the other traffic blurr as they speed along, in and out of the tightest holes of traffic that he wouldn't dare have tried. Admiration for Charlie bordering on foolishness, considering the guy just broke so many laws and betrayed his word.

"_I think this car was made for me."_

"_This is my car. It wasn't made for you. I've worked really hard to save the money and paid a high price to have her."_

"_What's your line of business?"_

"_I'm a publicist for ….. and ….."_

"_Really? You're that guy?" _ Harley can't believe his luck. This is the guy that screwed his family over. Well, the guy who is the publicist for the guy who screwed his family over. _"Your guy ruined so many people's lives. Don't you think?"_

"_What do you mean, don't I think?"_

"_I mean, don't you see what he's been doing and how it's ruined so many innocent people's lives?"_

"_They're not all based on what he says and does. Many of them choose their own lives."_

"_Bullshit! And you know it." _Harley knows something more, _"What about the drugs he deals and the drugs he takes?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_He uses the safest ….. but peddles the worst …."_

"_No, he doesn't do that."_

"_You don't know your own guy. Tell you what, "_ He slows the car down, being sweet with the gearbox. He brings her to the curb. _"This is where you get out."_

"_What!?" _Hardly believing this is happening at all. Unsure when the highway became a single road in the middle of no-where.

Harley pulls a small gun out of the pocket of his pants and waves it indicating for Charlie to get out.

"_Honestly, Charlie? How dumb are you? Get out, and when you see your boss next, be sure to mention my name."_

He cocks the gun, and Charlie frantically scrambles out of the car.

He shuts the door, Harley relaxes the gun, locks the passenger door. Puts the gun back in his pocket and waves goodbye. As he does so, he notices a dark rush on Charlie's pants.

He shakes his head, _poor fellow. "This just isn't his day."_

He checks to merge on to the road, and heads to his new home.

His new home some three hundred plus kilometres away.

Music up loud, air vents open a smidge. He pats the dashboard, and accelerates to a new life. _"Okay baby!girl, show me what you've got."_

* * *

_Teetering._

That's how Rachel was summing up her day and life. She felt she was teetering between wants and reality.

Looking out of her lounge room window, looking out over the rest of the town, was easier than going out in to it.

The funeral was over and done, she had packed up all of Finn's things, put them in a box, at the back of the unused wardrobe. Which was in an unused room, at the far end of the house.

Standing by the window, arms folded, foot tapping, watching children playing between the house on her right and the house three to the left and over the road. They ran with squeals of delight, back and forth. New scooters, bikes, Christmas toys being pulled around.

Playing as children used to, no worries of fast traffic, since the bus route had changed, no fear of roaming dogs or swooping magpies. Her microwave dinged loudly, breaking her reverie.

She turned to the kitchen, and watched her mind play out walking in there, getting the food, utensils, and attempting to eat. Clearing the dishes, arranging fresh flowers, looking out the backyard, waiting for Finn to come home.

Instead of what she should do, she walked in the kitchen, unplugged the microwave, removed the cooked item and threw it in the trash can.

The tap dripped loudly, drip, drip,_ splash, splash, splash!_

A car could be heard and felt thundering down the road toward them. She grabbed at her stomach from the fear and queasiness.

She ran to the lounge room window, hoping the children would get off the road in time. Looking frantically at the scene in front of her, the approaching car's music boom box thundering louder. The children were stopped, looking to where the car was coming.

She _BANGED_ on the window. _"Get off the road!" _She yelled. They looked up at her, but the reflection film prevented them seeing her. The double glazing prevented them hearing her. It was the sudden, slight vibrations that attracted their look.

The mustard sports car came closer in to her right vision. The speed of lightening felt to be moving so ominously slow. The children looked to the car, the bass _boom, boomed_, a ball bounced up …. and down, and …. up. A cat stretched itself up and hissed at the car.

The driver slammed on his brakes, stopping just before the oldest child could pull his brother out of harms way.

Rachel collapsed to her floor, her heart racing, the sounds reverberating through her mind. She crawled to her sofa, reached for the remote control and listened to the soothing hum of the curtains closing.

She used a remote to turn on the heater, curled up tight and pulled a heavy blanket up to her ears. Waiting for later, waiting for something to get better, waiting for the energy of living to return.

* * *

_~ I already know what you think … ~_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Ownership: **_I don't own Glee copyrights. I have tonnes of dvd's, cd's, paraphernalia which includes my Intellectual Property of Imagination.  
I'm Australian, we drive on the left side of the road and sit in the right side to drive. I write, what I know.

_**Recently I was asked why I write fanfiction: Here is a better answer**_.  
This is to give people the feeling of an adventure and Travelling in life, as opposed to just existing. Glee had a poignant section, with regards to Cory Monteith passing away. They spoke of how the line between birth and death is your life. Through reading and writing, we experience great things. For those of us fortunate to have experienced more, I feel it a loving gift to share however I can.

_**To quote someone wonderful and smart: **_It's not about what's at the end of the line, but what you can achieve and experience whilst travelling along it. And whilst some lines run unfairly short, it's important to know they made the most of their line with what they could.

_**I Wanted**_ this to be an independent story, for the moment I'm going to publish here under our great love of Glee. However, as my baby, please substitute the following, and change to the cast mentioned.

Kurt - Scott, played by a very young Richard Gere.  
Tina - Claire, played by Scarlett Johansen. ~ Blaine - Paul, played by Andy Garcia.  
Every story needs some original characters, *Harley - played by Ashton Kutcher. *Charlie - played by a very young Kevin Kline. ~ Rachel - Charlotte, played by Makyla Smith.  
Sebastian - Jaxon, played by Fabrizio Filippo. ~ *Isabelle – played by Rachelle Lefevre.

_**Trigger Warning:**_ Just letting you know, this chapter is pretty intense.

_~ Read, enjoy ~_

* * *

**~ Travelling the White Line ~**

**Chapter Four.**

_Luck._

Sebastian knew, luck had nothing to do with his life.

There is nothing better than a perfect fitting jigsaw puzzle. When all pieces are put together, a picture comes alive.

That's how he felt his life was becoming. He'd worked hard for everything he had, he'd suffered at the hands of his father, when his mother abandoned them. The endless nights of drunken arguments, crockery smashing and furniture being upended.

Those days were behind him. Now, as he stood admiring his new purchase, through the shop window, he wished nothing but good fortune to his father, and wherever his mother might be.

"_She's beautiful, you won't regret this."_ The salesman stated. Finishing up the paper work, tapping documents and putting them in covers.

He picked up the keys and escorted Sebastian to the monstrous vehicle.

Handing him the keys and paperwork, _"Congratulations, you're now the proud owner of a B-double truck."_

"_Thank you."_ Sebastian said, with real appreciation. He looked the keys over, opened the driver's door and hoisted himself up. Putting the documents in the glove box, he then inserted the keys and started his little baby.

He let her idle, pulling the already secured hand-brake. He got out and joined the salesman walking around his new baby.

He thumped the wheels with his fist and kicked them. Each and every one of these he paid attention to. Even the ones on the inside. The salesman had to wonder about his sanity, but he didn't care.

Sebastian wanted a sense of intimacy with this vehicle of life. After the wheels he held his palm along her outside body, checked all the chains and tried to move the lights and indicators that he could reach. When he got to an attached ladder, he climbed up high and shook the railings. She was firm and solid.

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine. I'm just doing what I've always wanted to. I'm doing what I didn't do, years ago."_

"_What's that?"_

"_My last truck, owned by the boss I didn't check these other extra bits. Anyhow, one day it failed."_

The salesman looked down and kicked a random rock. Hands in his pockets, looking side on as Sebastian continued to get to know his new truck.

Coming back to the front he jumps in and turns it off. He climbs down and gives his mobile phone to the salesman. _"Here can you take a photo of me with her please?"_

The salesman takes the phone and checks how to work it.

Leaving the driver's door open, Sebastian stands near to the right of the head lights. The salesman has walked quite some distance back.

He aims the phone and takes a few shots. Coming back to Sebastian he scrolls through the photos whilst walking.

"_Whoa, she's pretty impressive!"_

Thinking he'd be looking at the truck photos Sebastian takes the phone and looks at them. Instead he finds a photo of his daughter.

Anger, annoyance, aggression takes over his demeanour. He clenches his fist as he looks up at the salesman. _"Ever heard of the story Death of a Salesman?"_

"_Ahhh no!" _The salesman steps back from an advancing truck owner.

"_Don't go snooping in other people's things and make random comments about their daughters."_

"G_eez man, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_ His hands held to fend off any assault and also to surrender.

"_I think I'm done here."_

"_You just have our complimentary calendar to choose."_

"_I think you know what you can do with your calendar."_ Sebastian says very carefully, trying hard to regain control of his better disposition.

He turns his back to the salesman, breathes in and focuses on his inner core muscles. His stomach is clenched and with his hands holding the keys, he looks at them as if they were shards of glass.

Feeling he might cut himself Sebastian drops them, they fall between his feet.

He turns back to the salesman … _"Listen, I'm really sorry …" _Is all he manages as he looks down the long black corridor, leading to the illegal disco.

The thumping music, psychedelic lighting flashing through the thin door.

"_Isabelle?"_ Sebastian says aloud. And he remembers, he's about to meet his daughter to celebrate his birthday. He hurries down the corridor, pushes the door open.

The air is thick with music, coloured lights blending in with the beat, bodies entwined and many jumping up and down in their own pulsating energy.

Black lighting displays coloured highlights on the bodies moving, glitter sticking to skin and waving arms, reaching high ….

His eyes searching for Isabelle on the dance floor, she's not there. He looks to the bar, she must be there and he pushes through the sea of bodies. His body soaking up the grabs at his arse, ignoring those wanting to hold him in place, he shrugs them and tries to part them with his hands.

Finally at the bar he looks at the assortment of gorgeous guyz and galz. The guy at the far end winks to him, _Wrong team, _he mouths back. The guy blows him a kiss and turns back to his drink. The galz are talking in to one another's ears, sipping their drinks. The taller one, with the purple dress on, giggles with her friend and points toward Sebastian. Her shorter friend, in soft pink tries to look around at him in a discreet move. Catching Sebastian's eyes on her breasts she hurries back around to the purple dressed friend. They giggle and Sebastian thinks they're young enough to be his daughters.

He signals for the bar-tender. _"I'm looking for Isabelle Smythe."_

"_Aren't we all."_ Comes the reply, said so matter-of-factly.

"_Yeah, but I really am."_

"_Who are you again?"_

Sebastian figures this must be the dumbest bar-tender within cooee of this lifestyle. _"I'm Sebastian Smythe."_

This makes no impact for recognition. _"The bosses name is Sebastian. You two have something in common." _ He lifts his chin and looks over Sebastian's body with approval.

"_Do you know where she is?" _He tries again.

Drying glasses and hanging them up, _"She's back there. With one of the lads."_ He indicates between the restrooms, to another corridor. This one covered by a dark blue velour curtain.

"_Thanks." _Is all he can manage to say. Knowing his daughter is of legal age, a strong headed woman that even he wouldn't hassle if she weren't related, he steps down from the bar stool and plans to peek making sure she's okay.

His hand holds hesitantly to the curtain, he looks back around the room once more. He steps in, this equally dark black corridor has, on the ceiling, a single rope light of dark flashing blue. He carefully walks down, the floor angling gently downward too. The walk takes four steps, then meanders to the right, where the rope light changes to a dark orange.

The colour indicating the room is in use.

With hand grabbing at the heavy curtain in the next door way, he knows the occupants will know of him being there, if he should move it. As he raises his hand, the reverberating music travels toward them from the disco, the cooler air pushes down from the air vents above, he wipes his brow from the perspiration of worry, but he loves his little girl, that's why he has to check on her.

He looks up at the rope lights that follow in to the room, above the curtain, he looks forward at the heavy curtain as if his sweetheart was standing right in front, warning him not to do this. He licks his lips and pulls the top lip in. Alternating to the bottom one, he sucks in a breath and pulls the curtain back.

He pokes his head around looking to the right of the room, where the occupants would be.

The four posted wrought iron bed is moving gently, their feet visible to Sebastian. He hears Isabelle tell her partner to stop, hears her slap his shoulders.

He's certain she is listening for his approach. But he doesn't dare move further in the room.

"_I'm okay Sebastian. Give me half an hour, and I'll join you at the bar." _Her partner groans at the time mentioned, as well as the name of who she's speaking to.

"_You know I'm just checking on your welfare?"_

"_I know you are Daddy."_

"_I'll see you up there." _He says, she waits for him to leave, she counts quietly in her mind. She counted to thirty, _"I'll be up soon. You can go now."_

"_Tell the lad he better treat you good."_

Sebastian knows the lad would probably be flaccid by now, his effect being more than enough to guarantee the protection and safety of his baby girl, the only way he can right now, otherwise, Sebastian would be suffering Isabelle's wrath.

Leaving the couple be, he makes back to the bar.

The barman gives him a shot of liqueur, he throws it back and waits for it to blend in to his system. The music is hypnotic, waves from the speakers vibrate through the room, through the dancers, hits any physical barrier and travels beyond scientific reasoning.

Synthesizers wind up and down, the voice speaking of _"Integration and separations". S_hort waved drums spark instant release and what could be conceived as a tapping pen gets louder and louder. The lights flicker alternately and mirror balls dance coloured beams with white sparks.

Eventually after a fourth shot Sebastian feels himself moving in time with the dancers and seated groovers.

He turns to watch the sea of dancers, and is lifted up by an unfaced occupant. Hands around his body, hugging him in, they grind and dance peacefully. He can't find the energy to part, a wash of desire takes over his being.

He lets himself be lead in to the throng of dancers and blends in with the coloured substances. As he raises his chin, a mouth takes possession of his neck, slow loving kisses become feverish nibbles turning in to sucking and bites. He moans as the need of physical contact grows, moving up and down and around his neck, along the top of his shirts edge.

He pulls at the other one's neck demanding more. A group of hands push his back toward the unfaced participant. The pressure of the hands pulsate from his hips up along his back to his shoulders, where they move over his biceps and lead his arms around the unfaced's body. They then hold his hips forward.

One of his hands entrenched in the hair at the back of the unfaced's head, the other sinking finger nails into it's back. Sebastian pulls his head back and demands of it's lips with his.

The music's voice chants "_This is what you want, this is what you get!"_ Ominous sounding of fate closing in, despite all his hard efforts, Isabelle will do what she seems as correct for herself. The worry of a father are drowned out by the repetitive beat and slow realization that his head strong daughter is a by-product of himself, of his own wants and desires.

Sebastian gives in to the release the drink has given him. Isabelle has left his mind of thought, the music and lights, the heat of the room, the heat of this unfaced person, this is what over takes Sebastian's existence.

_Boom, boom, da da da daaaa, cymbals gently clash, shhhh, shhhh, dong dong dong, da da daaaa, _alternating with a heart beat bashing the air, the _ting ting ting_ of expectancy. The quick beats of _come, come, come what may! Come, come, come, come here. You want this, you need it, boom, boom, boom!_ The raw sounding voice of short words of _need, desire, want, the zap of now, yes, now, yes, now, now, ting, ting!_

Sebastian feels electric, on fire, sauntering left, right, again and again. His mouth is parched, hunger left his system hours ago, but not having eaten since the morning, his rationale is also absent.

Opening his eyes, as the unfaced person turns around, he looks at the wide smiles everywhere, joining him in being so happy and free. The lighting has changed to purples, darker reds interlacing with spots of blue and brilliant soothing green. The song changes to a more softer tone, swishing sounds of near water and railway carriages moving along, allowing people to move through it's carriages to the restaurant and bar.

The reds and oranges turn brighter to blends of yellow, darker shades of yellow and brighter, whiter yellow, whiter and whiter and eventually the heat of the room burns in to his mind, burns in to his parched lips. His lips that are now cracked and hurt as he tries to apply saliva from his tongue.

He raises his hand at the feel, and tastes blood dripping in his mouth. _"What's wrong with me?" _He asks.

A firm hand roughs his left shoulder and then his right one. He coughs from dust being thrown in his face. _"What the hell!"_

"_Are you alright?" _Asks a worried voice.

Sebastian reaches out for assistance, and is pulled from the dusty road. The salesman is crouching down with him, an arm around his back and the other with a bottle of water to his lips to drink.

He grabs the bottle roughly and washes it over himself and gulps down what's left.

Looking at the salesman, remembering him to be the enemy, but not understanding why he's worried and helping, he asks, _"What happened?"_

"_You were talking and then you weren't. You've been out for a while. The ambulance will be here soon enough."_

"_How long have I been out for?"_

"_May be ten minutes, but you didn't stop breathing. I think you just fainted."_

"_Thank God for that." _Surveying his position of distress, _"Promise me something?"_

"_Okay, what could that be?"_

"_Let me die if I stop breathing. Don't you even think about giving me mouth to mouth."_

The salesman starts laughing, soon enough Sebastian has joined him in the humour.

Hiccupping to a stop, the salesman hands Sebastian his phone back. _"Here, your daughter phoned a few times. I had to answer it, I told her you'd call her back."_

With eyes of alarm Sebastian takes the phone carefully from him.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_My …." _Sebastian has tears forming, knowing this could not be true. _"My daughter couldn't possibly be phoning."_

"_Why? What? Well that was the picture that came on the screen, I thought that's who was calling."_

"_Did she say who she was?"_

"_Geez man, no. I'm sorry, I really thought that must be who was calling, she sounded young."_

Leaning his back against the truck, he throws his head back hard enough to bash some hurt in to his system. _"Sorry, this is bad timing for you. You thought you were just going to sell a truck today, and I've messed your day up."_

"_Well, it's been eventful. I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to be out of line about admiring her like that. But I know her from somewhere."_

"_Yes, yes you do. I'd prefer not to talk about it though. Not right now, if you don't mind."_

The salesman was intrigued, but he let the issue rest. He sat and waited with Sebastian for the ambulance. They sat in silence.

Sebastian's mind was anything but silent.

Weaving in and out of memories of his dearest Isabelle.

The babysitter, five years older than him, taking advantage and getting herself pregnant. Her parents supportive, his parents mortified.

He'd helped as much as a thirteen year old could, who was about to be a father. He got a paper round, to raise money for expenses. He learned how to hold her hand and breathe through the delivery. They had the baby room set up, converting her huge closet.

He would stay over, in the guest room, when she asked, when she was insecure and needed him. He pretended to be a supportive little brother of hers, during the baby classes.

But it wasn't to last. Her parents were supportive when she died during the labour.

His mother had already left, and his father ignored the new child's plight.

Sebastian alternated his life between his home with his father, and the home of his daughter.

Eventually, when his own father abandoned him, he moved in with his daughter's grand parents.

He appeared the typical big brother, his life revolved around her and growing in to a respectable young man.

They allowed him the respect he was owed, as her father.

His employment changed as the seasons of life do. A paper round turned to delivering packages for the local chemist. As his schooling progressed so too did his availability. Night shift of stacking supermarket shelves lasted a few months.

Courier driving lasted longer, occupying most of his weekends. Fate handed him truck driving, one or two shifts a month. Sufficient to earn a good wage, and suitable that he could teach Isabelle loving things of her mother.

They were able to move closer to the bigger city, the nightlife and risk behaviours increasing as she grew older and further from his job routine.

She was on her own too often, from supervision of him or her grandparents. A single child, both him, her mother and herself, she had no other family to lean on.

But she was headstrong, smart and not known to be a reckless risk taker.

Sebastian adjusts himself as the ambulance approaches, it's siren coming louder.

Legal discos, illegal discos, safe drinking locations. None of them could save her.

When she inserted the needle, she felt a thrill through her stomach. The ice cold needle pierced her skin, in to her vein. Painful, but with the promise of delivering a high bliss.

She'd done this hundreds of times. Not always enjoying the same vigorous rush, never coming close to that very first high. The high that sucks you in, making you believe that you're invincible, that everything will be fine.

So many times she'd sit back in the arms of a friend or lover, they'd all have goofy grins, laugh at one another and admire the weirdness of where the _hit_ would take them. The music blending to bizarre and the hair on her arms freaking her out.

This time though, the happiness was exceptional. She'd chosen a friend she'd known for a while, one that she'd known she could trust.

The sirens were echoing around the room. She raised her hands to her ears, they were too loud.

Sebastian was shaking her, tears streaming down his face. She'd never seen her father cry, never seen such anguish as he held her tight. She'd never remembered him ever slapping her, and this time he slapped her face hard.

She couldn't raise her head as she wanted. She couldn't control the floppiness she felt. She wanted to kiss him better, wipe away his tears, tell him she loved him and that he shouldn't worry so much.

Sebastian looked to the ambulance, cursing the day he'd ever introduced her to the idea of self medication.

"_I can't sleep Isabelle. One tablet once in a while won't hurt me."_

He couldn't find a doctor on call one fateful day. His girlfriend had some, she didn't mind sharing just this one time.

He opened the packet, that was alongside another packet. He swallowed. He woke up days later.

Days later, he awoke, having missed protecting his Isabelle.

Days where she had been exposed to the wrong crowd.

"_They're just friends Daddy."_

* * *

_~ if anything else, learn this scenario, is … ~_

_**Thank you:**__ A dear sweetie who gave me a copy of his music, he plays the guitar, sings and plays other things. That's where the joined inspiration for this chapter came from. I have borrowed some lyrics from his songs. And now, should I ever be able to, I'd really like to get his music published too. It is truly divine, very much like a mix of what was in Twilight and something else ..._

**_Thanks_**_ for reading, hope it was as lovely for you, as it was for me to write._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Ownership: **_I don't own Glee copyrights. I have tonnes of dvd's, cd's, paraphernalia which includes my Intellectual Property of Imagination. I also don't own anything but love for _A Change in the Weather _and _cacophonylights._

I'm Australian, this has all great inspiration from our lovely island. This particular starting scene starts at Bulli, New South Wales, just before the Bulli Pass.

_**I Wanted**_ this to be an independent story, for the moment I'm going to publish here under our great love of Glee. However, as my baby, please substitute the following, and change to the cast mentioned.

Kurt - Scott, played by a very young Richard Gere.  
Tina - Claire, played by Scarlett Johansen. ~ Blaine - Paul, played by Andy Garcia.  
Every story needs some original characters, *Harley - played by Ashton Kutcher. *Charlie - played by a very young Kevin Kline. ~ Rachel - Charlotte, played by Makyla Smith.  
Sebastian - Jaxon, played by Fabrizio Filippo. ~ *Isabelle – played by Rachelle Lefevre.

_~ Read, enjoy ~_

_**Trigger Warning: **_'cause I keep doing these things. So tread carefully, knowing all is always well. I write things getting better, always.

* * *

_**Chapter 5 prelude: **_

_**A quote from A Change in the Weather, by cacophonylights on LiveJournal.**_

'**There. That moment right there, was the l last time I existed the way I was before, because in the next moment everything shifted.'**

_**This is relevant, because the rest of that story is amazing, and that sentence sentiment is HUGE in our lives too.**_

* * *

**~ Travelling the White Line ~**

**Chapter Five.**

_Honesty._

Trust issues and honesty, two currencies Kurt values, as we all should.

The crisp morning air hits his nostrils quite sharp, it also freshens the delicate skin of his face.

The motel owner had said to stay rugged up, trustingly he did that, and appreciated the advice.

Looking from where he stands, high up the side of a mountain, the sea seemingly within arms reach but at least twenty kilometres away, _as the crow fly's. _From where he is, observing the wildlife and freshness all around, leaving his old life was becoming a Godsend decision.

A flock of native rainbow lorikeets are picking up the seeds, left in the tray on the balcony. He feels he's part of the canopy of the bush, his sight admiring a koala in the arms of a gum tree, sleeping and rugged up in her fur.

The motel owner walks up behind Kurt, "_How'd you sleep?" _he enquires.

"_Really well, thank you." _Kurt tries to remember the last time somebody had asked him a question, and actually seemed interested in the answer.

The owner offers Kurt a mug of hot cocoa. _"Here I made this for you, it'll warm you up."_

"_Thank you! But I didn't order any drinks."_

"_I know, I just made a drink for you, no strings attached."_ He furrows his brows and pushes the cup toward Kurt again. Wondering how uncomfortable some people must feel if they think they have to pay for everything, and are just treated as a person and not as a consumer.

They sit in the deck chairs, on the balcony, overlooking from the side of the mountain, toward what would be a valley if there were a surrounding hillside, but there's just trees for kilometres that eventually join the beach and then the sea.

Deck chairs interrupted with matching wooden tables. They sit quietly, Kurt huddled around his mug for more warmth. The owner sits back, relaxed, one hand on the arm of the chair and the other holding his mug by its handle. Both men are wearing woollen beanies, heavy coats sitting just below their waists, warm waterproof pants and winter boots.

"_What did you want for breakfast?"_

"_Oh, I haven't ordered breakfast. I was going to buy something down the road. I didn't think you had a breakfast menu."_

The owner looks at Kurt with certain disbelief. _"Listen I know you paid for a room and a meal, but not all things have a price tag and not all offerings are because you might have ordered them." _He gets up and looks down at Kurt, _"I'm offering you breakfast because you need to have a hearty meal. I'm not asking for you to pay for it. We don't all operate that way."_

"_What do you mean by 'we'?"_ Kurt isn't sure who the owner's talking about, him as a business man or being a person. Whatever the reason, he doesn't like the way the man said 'we'.

"_I mean us Aussie's, and those of us in the tourism trade. Sometimes when you're invited to join in, it's just an invitation to be included. Now enough with the prattling on, I'm cold and hungry and going inside. If you'd like to join me for breakfast then you'd be very welcome. I'm making scrambled eggs with fried tomatoes, fried mushrooms, onion and toast. That's for me, I have other breakfast food you could choose from. See you in there."_

Kurt watches as the owner walks around the balcony and enters the shop front. He notes it doesn't really feel or look like a shop front, considering inside has only got a cash register and a few items advertised for sale. The rest of the interior seems like someone's really big kitchen and lounge room combined, with lots of extra tables and chairs and couches.

He gets up and follows where the man walked, the burning coonara heater looking really inviting. Opening the door he wishes he hadn't left his gloves in his room.

Making his way between the tables and chairs, he chooses a table closest to the coonara. Sitting with his back to it, he looks at the table setting and wonders if the owner is going to bring a menu out.

As he twiddles with a napkin his eyes watch the birds outside, listening to the breakfast preparations from the next room his mind starts to blur and he starts to fall asleep.

With his eyes shut, unaware if he's really asleep, the tinkering of whisking eggs and milk blends with the gentle scraping of the fry pan. Sharp cuts of the tomatoes join the short cuts of the mushrooms, slicing of the onions and the bread suddenly jumping out of the toaster.

The old style kettle boils and he thinks of cinnamon in his hot chocolate. If he'd opened his eyes he'd see the owner actually putting the food on the table in front of him, as opposed to hearing this happen. There's a moment of nothing, then footsteps in the kitchen, nothing and then cutlery being put alongside the plates.

The smell of the cooked meal makes his stomach growl, eyes still closed the sound of the wood breaking in the coonara happens as his hands hold his tummy.

Feeling hotter he opens his eyes with a start, shudders and takes his coat off in a hurry.

A fright is what he looks of when the owner comes back from the far side of the room.

"_Oh so you decided to wake up, good. Do you want tomato sauce or Worcestershire sauce?"_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Here, I've got back pepper or white pepper if you'd like, also some salt too. But trust me, it's nicer without extra salt."_

Kurt looks at the items the owner is talking about, and sees ketchup, black sauce, salt and powdered pepper.

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

They eat without conversation, each using a serviette when necessary.

The owner finishes first, clears his items and comes back with two coffees. He gives one to Kurt and takes his own to the couch.

He sits back on an angle, away from Kurt, but still able to look at the fire and out to sea. His left arm on the arm of the couch, coffee on the side table, a leg rested up on the other's knee. Leaning back he rests his head and rests his eyes too.

Listening to the birds, the fireplace and his unexpected guest eating.

Food finished, cutlery put on his plate. The chair is put in to the table and he senses Kurt walk to look out over the morning scenery.

A thunderous roar is felt approaching the building, then its sound comes closer, eventually it passes through and fades to the other side and the owner nods recognizing the truck and who should be driving it today.

He sighs with content, this was a great decision of his, swapping the busy city career for a more relaxed interesting life.

The peace and tranquillity are interrupted with his guests unusually pitched voice, _"I suppose I'll get going then." _ The owner looks up, somewhat groggy like and Kurt comes in to focus. _"Did you want me to clear the dishes?"_

"_No, my wife will be here soon and if I haven't cleared them, then she will."_

"_Well, um thank you."_

"_You're welcome, enjoy the rest of your holiday."_

He looks at Kurt with a nothing expression, just waiting for him to leave. Kurt looks at him wondering if there was more to the conversation that he should continue to say.

They look at each other, Kurt looking at the man's debonair sophisticated hair style clashing with his wardrobe style. The man looks at the guest who is somewhat more than just another tourist.

"_Don't forget what I told you."_

"_Oh, right about the …."_

"_Yeah, about that."_

Awkwardness over, Kurt decides now's the right time to leave. _"I'll just pack my car and go then. I might come back this way on my return trip."_

"_No, the way you've told me of where you're going, it'd be out of your way to come here."_

Not really wanting this to be the last time he ever sees this man, Kurt makes a resolve to come back this way, even if that means going out of his way.

He nods, takes a step back and turns around. Taking a few steps forward and then he stops, closes his eyes and takes a few breaths.

He shakes his head, not caring if the man sees him do this. Opening his eyes again, looks at the supposed interior of a shop, he blinks, doesn't move his head but looks down to the right focussing on behind him, aware of where the man is sitting on the other side of the big room.

Thinking and biting his bottom lip up, _This won't be the last time you see me. I won't let it be._

He lifts his chin up and refuses to look back. He goes to his room, that his car was parked in front of, opens the door and picks his cases up, that were just inside the door.

He puts them inside his car and goes back to survey the room for anything left behind.

Checking over the room, sparse but for a comfy mattress and scenery outside of it, nothing of his is there. _Now, nothing but a presence of a memory._

A lorikeet says goodbye as it fly's passed. He turns around, gets in his car, turns the key, checks mirrors, seatbelt. Adjusts the music from the stereo, checks for traffic, indicates to go right.

If he had of looked back at the owner, the man, the keeper of his last twelve hours, he would have witnessed the movement and sharp finish of a line.

He would have witnessed the raising of a date.

* * *

_Decline._

"_Oh my Lady GaGa Help me!"_ Kurt's hand automatically smashed to his mouth, and then as furiously was thrown at the steering wheel to do as obeyed.

This was no mere decline of the road. This was nothing like the pictured road sign of a car in descent. His eyes could not get any wider, without popping out of their sockets.

Trucks were required to use low gear.

His heart was racing, wasn't it? It was still beating, right? RIGHT? Not like it had never raced with excitement or adrenaline overflow before, not like this.

"_Oh, Vogue me now."_ He momentarily looked down from the scene before him, slammed on his brakes and quite frankly refused to move his vehicle.

His vehicle, that was glued to the side of a mountain. The cars behind started to sound their horns. _"P… off!"_

Everything the old man had said, had been true. He thought they were folk stories to scare the _bejesus_ out of travellers.

But this was true, this Bulli Pass was really _insert typical Kurt upset word _true.

Angled more than forty-five degrees STRAIGHT, F….G DOWN, on the side of mountain.

The car is idling, his left foot hard on the clutch, the gear in first, his right foot just as hard on the brake pedal. His hands on the steering wheel, seat belt is tight on his chest.

The car is snug in the middle of the lane, a smidge from the centre white solid line, no passing allowed. The oncoming traffic making it's way slowly up on his right. Then there is the side of the mountain, the side that he so desperately wants to hug, but he can't because he's facing the wrong direction.

More horns are sounded, he flickers his lashes and very carefully looks in the right sided mirror, their lights are flashing too. He blinks, sucks in his bottom lip and bites it hard, hoping that the magical switch to pause the world might be within that vicious but intimate gesture.

_Blink, blink!_ As if everything will change if he moves too fast, he oh so slowly moves his head and eyes to the rear view mirror, to see the same car behind him on a different angle. The driver has rested his head on a fist and is speaking with someone on his phone.

Kurt's eyes go even slower to the left of the car, seeing the glove box and then eventually the window and the left mirror. The cars are just visible, as is the side of his car.

Another blink, and then his eyes widen with the drop of his lip, opening of his mouth so delicately just a tiny bit and his tongue holds still allowing his breaths to pass it. The sea is way to his left, way out yonder, with the edge of the earth calling his name and the edge of the road dropping away and making him feel faint.

A police car and fire truck can be heard coming up from below and their lights flash in to view. This takes Kurt's mind away from the beckoning water and fall. He can see the car and truck moving just below on his left, coming upward and around and now he sees the police officer looking up at him. Then his eyes are in front, the fire truck driver looks his way too and then back to the way it's travelling, which becomes further to Kurt's right and centre.

Soon enough the fire truck pulls up behind the police car, on Kurt's right side. They're both parked on the actual road, and traffic behind them halts.

Looking out of Kurt's right side, he watches as the police officer and the fire man walk directly to him.

The officer knocks on his window and waits for him to open it.

"_Yes officer how can I help you?"_

"_Mr you're blocking the road, do you need help?"_

"_Oh am I, I didn't realize. Umm…."_

"_Is your vehicle having difficulties?"_

"_No sir."_

The officer had been writing down his answers, and now looks at the key in the ignition. _"Is there a reason you're not moving then?"_

At this point Kurt blushes deep red, looks over his shoulder at the car behind him, up at the officer, down left at where the descent will take him and back to his dashboard. The fireman comes around from the officer and puts a hand on the door. _"Hi there."_ He says oh so very firmly but oh so heavenly delightful.

Kurt looks up to him. Blinking slow and then furiously, Kurt's face burns even more as he notes the fireman has _the_ most gorgeous brown eyes and long eyelashes. He reminds him of someone he thought he knew, someone he misses so much. But this fireman doesn't have any other looks of similarity.

"_Would you please pull the hand-brake, turn off the ignition and step out of the vehicle?"_ asks the officer, the fireman nods at Kurt to do as instructed. He also happened to blink, which Kurt misinterprets and purses his lips, licks them and ends up with the bottom lip sucked in and bit.

Trying to put his mind in to gear he near jumps sky high when the officer steps to one side, allowing the fireman to open Kurt's door. Shakily Kurt turns back to his vehicle and feels himself being wrenched from a nightmare.

His leg muscles are suddenly yelling at him with a burning ache, yet his Achilles tendons are firmly telling him they're okay. He pulls the handbrake, and turns off the engine. Removing the keys, he then unclips his seat belt.

An adrenaline rush hits his stomach and feeling he might throw up he grabs at the opened door, scrambling for the sick bag in the door pocket.

The police officer steps further away from where he had come back alongside the passenger side, the fireman also stands up whilst taking a tentative step out of harms way.

Leaning downward Kurt holds the bag waiting for the inevitable to happen. When the moment passes he grabs his stomach and leans against the pillar.

"_Okay sport," _says the officer, _"time for me to take over. Go with Buster here and I'll move your car out of everyone's way."_

So called Buster reaches for Kurt's hand and helps to escort him over to the fire truck. Wondering what Buster does outside of fireman duties, Kurt's felicity fades when the other police officer finishes her notes and gets out of her side of the police car.

The policeman gets in Kurt's sports car, adjusts all his settings, smooths his hands over the steering wheel, and revs the engine, wanting to zoom down the steep embankment but does as required, he turns the vehicle around and drives it back up the hill.

"_You can come with me, I'll drive you back up the hill." _Says the female officer, and Kurt's hand instinctively goes to hold the fireman for moral support.

His hands land on Buster's biceps, which was unfortunate because their firmness further unravels Kurt's ability to remain cool, calm and he also hasn't been collected since before he started this part of his holiday, this morning.

Buster escorts him to where she just got out of the car, he sits Kurt in and clips him up. Kurt can't help from audibly breathing in his scent of cologne and manly fireman _yumminess_ as his body leaned over him, whilst doing _the_ said seat belt up. _He smells divine! _Thinks Kurt, clenching his fingers between his legs and trying really hard not to hug Buster.

Buster makes sure to not further complicate matters by not taking too long to remove himself from Kurt's personal space. He firmly shuts the door, folds his arms on the open window and winks to the female officer. _"I'll see you up the top Betty."_

She winks back, "_See you up there." _Kurt is looking between them, from his left to his right and back, his felicity falling again.

Buster puts a hand on Kurt's shoulder and says, "_See you up there, too." _His hand that was such a firm grip, reassuring Kurt that even though they don't bat on the same side, he doesn't dislike him as a person.

Kurt manages to just whisper, "_Yes, see you up there Buster." _

By now the traffic going downward has stopped looking at Kurt, and is steadily increasing. The traffic wanting to go uphill has started one or two horn sounds of annoyance.

The female officer turns off her flashing lights and starts her car back up the hill.

Buster climbs in to the fire truck, turns off his flashing lights and proceeds to follow her direction.

When they all come together in their vehicles, up the top of the hill, an ambulance has just turned it's flashing lights on, and is now slowly, carefully, _no hurry required at all, _coming down the hill. Making it's way to the local hospital, where it's passenger will go in the back door and after necessary documentation, tears from loved ones and other necessities, will also leave via the back door.

* * *

_~ r i p, all those who have left us behind ~_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Ownership: **_I don't own Glee copyrights. I have tonnes of dvd's, cd's, paraphernalia which includes my Intellectual Property of Imagination.

I'm Australian, this has all great inspiration from our lovely island. This chapter is based on Arthur's Seat and the Maize Maze, up there.

_**I Want**_ this to be an independent story, for the moment I'm going to publish here under our great love of Glee. However, as my baby, please substitute the following, and change to the cast mentioned.

Kurt - Scott, played by a very young Richard Gere.  
Tina - Claire, played by Scarlett Johansen. ~ Blaine - Paul, played by Andy Garcia.  
Every story needs some original characters, *Harley - played by Ashton Kutcher. *Charlie - played by a very young Kevin Kline. ~ Rachel - Charlotte, played by Makyla Smith.  
Sebastian - Jaxon, played by Fabrizio Filippo. ~ *Isabelle – played by Rachelle Lefevre.

_~ Read, enjoy ~_

* * *

**~ Travelling the White Line ~**

**Chapter Six.**

_Hope, faith and love._

Three words defining Tina and Blaine's relationship.

They're on a chair lift, that is climbing up the gentle inclining mountain side. The sun is bright and just comfortable, the breeze very gentle, the temperature a comfortable 22oC.

They've enjoyed a lovely morning of sight-seeing around the Mornington Peninsula, and now they're on their way to a picnic lunch at the Maize Maze, at the top of this ride after the massively HUGE Giant's chair.

Tina clings to the centre pole of the chair lift, her eyes are shut tight, her head leaning in to Blaine's chest and she's taking controlled breaths.

Blaine's arms are wrapped around her, one hand holding her shoulder the other rubbing careful little circles and taps of comfort. He places loving kisses on her forehead and wherever else he can reach. He's speaking soothing words of reassurance that the chair lift will not stop while people are in amidst the ride, where they are at least twenty feet above the ground.

The chair lift is travelling amongst the canopy of the trees, occasionally there are breaks where cherry-pickers can be placed to retrieve stranded travellers, should the chair lift actually break down.

Looking behind them, Blaine can see over the bay of Port Phillip. The beach and water looking so wonderfully inviting. The left, along the beach, blends to the opening of the heads, to the right takes his sight to the main city of Melbourne, so far in the distance that it seems to be only a finger's height. However, he knows those city buildings are quite tall, especially the Eureka Tower.

The sun shine is reflecting brightly off the water, and Blaine's thankful for his sunglasses today. Two other sightsee-ers behind him, smiling wide and waving carefully to him, smiling he waves back to them.

Turning back around to face where they're going, he smiles and nods to people going the other direction, down to where they've just come up from.

The chair lift jolts and Tina gives a little scream of fear. _"It's okay Tina, we're nearly at the top." _Blaine soothes.

Burrowing in to him, she breathes more steadily than when she first climbed on board this _stupid_ ride. _"When we get to the top, you'll be able to see how truly brave you've been."_ He manages to finish speaking and his own breath is held with a fright coursing through his being, as their chair momentarily hovers over a road and moving cars, _wayyyyy _below them.

They're _soooo_ high up, but so close that he imagines he can read the headlines of the newspaper, that sits alongside the driver in the red sports car.

He squeezes Tina tighter, starts to control his own breathing to a more steadier rate. If Tina should be aware of his own fear and fright, that just might make her anxiety worse. And now, after years of trying for a baby, the fright mightn't be good for any of them.

"_Nearly there baby!" _He soothes once more, seeing that as they're moving, they're getting closer than what they were before he spoke, so it must be true.

"_Blaine?" _Tina manages to speak out.

"_Yes Tina?"_

"_I love you even more right now."_

And at this excellent show of affection he plays his _I can't hear you_ card. He leans in to her ear and whispers,_ "What was that sweetie?"_

She pries herself from him, looks up at his gorgeous brown eyes, she smiles at his playfulness, _"You heard me. I love you even more right now."_

Finally she has surfaced and joined him in experiencing this chair lift ride, from outside of his deep embrace.

Eyes locked, a moment of time so short, as he leans in to kiss her forehead, the romance is cut and lost, as the chair lift jolts to a stoP! She closes her eyes tight, and just leans in to him once more. Taking a deep breath in, enjoying the scent of him mixed with deodorant and fabric products, she then breathes out as if to blow candles and starts to hum, allowing the tune to take her mind somewhere else.

He holds her steady, hums the tune with her and looks to see how high up they are, about six foot but the drop down is to a messy scrub mix of plants and native flowers. A kangaroo jumps along on the outside of the perimeter fence, she stops and looks up to Blaine.

"_Tina, I can see a kangaroo." _She peeks out, _"Where?" _ He nods to the left and she looks with him. _"Oh she's beautiful Blaine."_

"_Wwoww!" _they quietly say together. Her long grey tail thickens as it gets closer to her body. Her two huge back feet, ready to bound away and the claws sharp enough to attack a predator if need be.

A joey pops its head out from his mother's pouch and looks at them. Tina and Blaine watch with amazement and forget all about the chair lift sitting still for however long.

Mama roo and her joey look around where they are, look up to Tina and Blaine again and then Mama roo jumps away to the denser scrub and away to their life from suburbia.

The chair lift jolts back to life, Blaine and Tina look forward to where they'll be soon getting off from the chair lift.

Looking around her, Tina remarks, _"This is pretty groovy actually, isn't it Blaine?"_

Relaxing back, for the last section of the ride, _"It sure is Tina. Very, very groovy sweetie."_

* * *

Once they're off the chairlift, they grab their bearings and follow other sight see-ers to the café. Inside they walk over to the window overlooking the travel of the chair lift, up the mountain side. Overlooking down the side of the mountain and out over Port Phillip Bay, to the left toward the opening mouth of the bay and to the city far to the right.

"_Are you proud of yourself?" _Nodding her head, she doesn't answer straight away.

The city, looking so very tiny. The bay looking so massively wide and deep, and brilliant with the sun glistening on it's now gentle blue surface. Yachts of varying sizes are sailing gently, a well positioned marker has a heavy trading boat anchored, waiting for its turn to port.

Seagulls can be seen swarmed around where schools of fish gather. Dolphins and seals are present, but not visible from this distance. Later tonight, when they'll take the ferry to cross the bay, they'll be sure to see them, then.

Blaine has an arm around Tina, _"See how high we are? I'm really pleased we took this diversion." _She snuggles in, resting her little bump in to his side. _"I'm really happy too."_

She lifts a foot backward, reaches up and kisses his cheek. _"Oh Tina!" _He leans down and kisses her lips delicately, and just smoochily enough not to be considered inappropriate.

Behind them, orders of food and beverages can be heard. They turn and make their way to join new friends.

Cheese, tomato and ham toasted sandwiches, with a hot chocolate and splash of cinnamon, is ordered for Blaine. Tina chooses the same, but with a bottle of tomato sauce and mustard.

When the order comes, she drowns her sandwich with the sauces, adds some pepper to the drink, smiles at Blaine, winks and eats as politely as her pregnant body will allow.

He doesn't giggle, he's too much of a gentleman to do that. But he does raise his eyebrows with merriment and smiles, while trying not to mess up his own eating pattern. Careful bites, chewing and drinking, wiping with his napkin and rubbing her lower leg, under the table with a shoe removed, socked up foot.

The pressure on her calf is soothing, and she presses in to him. _God_ knows how her body is changing so much, so many different aches and cravings. All good signs that this pregnancy is progressing along.

She's finished in record time before him, and she picks up the crusts he's left behind. Nibbling them, she ignores his smiles by looking around the room, at everyone else, but him.

However, she brings her eyes back to him when he covers her hand with his. _"Would you like anything else to eat or drink, or ….?"_

"_No, I'm good. We can go when you're ready."_

Said in typical Blaine Devon Anderson whispering as close to talking._ "Okay then." _

They make their way out of the café and to the awaiting tourist bus, that will take them up to the Enchanted Maze. The bus is new and very comfortable, seat belts now a must, and they take the first two seats, behind the driver.

Other passengers take their seats, the driver gets in, does a head count and adds scenic comments about the Geelong Football Team and other humorous comments to relax his travellers.

"_Oh, we missed the chair Blaine!" _Tina exclaims as the bus drives passed it. _"We'll come back this way then." _He reassures her.

The Chair, a huge giant chair, big enough for two human adults. Big enough to imagine a giant resided nearby. Children appear like tinier specks sitting and having their photos taken, by Mum or Dad or a Carer.

The bus makes its way through the roundabout and left down a tree lined road. The trees are tall, close to the roads edge and gather up above touching, making the road look dark and menacing, if they (Blaine and Tina) were in a thriller story.

They look the stereotypical couple in love, all sweet mooshie love. Dripping with love hearts from the edges of their elbows, earlobes, chins and Eskimo kissing noses. Other tourists smile sweetly, affected by their oozing yumminess and contagious lovey-dovey-dove air.

A peck on the cheek, a hand gently removing dropped hairs and tidying of behind the other's ear. Humms from the pit of his stomach, up and through to his finger tips and simultaneous squashy hugs of her and snuggling in to under her chin.

"_I love you Tina!" _She rearranges their arms so that she's the one hugging him tighter and for all the world to see. _"Oh Blainey dayz, I love you too!" _

The driver looks in his mirror, at the couple, having felt a surge of heat punch his back. Certain that someone had actually hit him, he sees nothing but a mooshie couple and cheesy smiling passengers.

Eyes back on their destination, he slows significantly as a Mama roo is spotted up a little ahead, on the right. She's thinking of crossing his path, he slows more and stops. The bus load of visitors scramble for a better view, some with their cameras and some just looking with tears and amazement.

As Mama roo crosses the road, the driver thinks of buying his _dearest_ some flowers, on his way home from work. He thinks of the best location to purchase from and whether he'll risk buying some liqueur too.

Soon enough Mama roo and her joey have bounded to safety, and they drive on just a little bit more. Eventually the bus pulls in to the left, to a very large sunlit bright car park. Once stopped the passengers alight.

Blaine waits for everyone else to get off before he and Tina move too.

A few steps from the bus, _"Excuse me, you dropped this." _Tina turns around to see a lady handing her anklet to Blaine.

He takes it, _"Thank you." _With a puzzled look on his face, he turns to Tina, _"Um look what I apparently dropped." _He hands it to her.

As her hand feels its gentle weight cool against her palm, her mind takes her back to when she last remembers seeing it, a few weeks ago. _"I thought I'd lost it."_

* * *

_Underneath._

Blaine stands in front of the mirror, that he has to share with everyone else. Behind him are all the other men of ballroom dancers. All equally confident but also nervous in their core. Underneath heavy clothing, make up and false looks, Blaine feels like a newbie. He shudders the feeling away and winks to himself and says, _"You've got this in the bag, Blaine Devon Anderson."_

He tightens up his bow tie, adjusts his lapels, stands and straightens his tails. Lifting his chin, turning it left and right, he checks his hair line is perfect.

His ears hear a fading voice. _"Are you nervous?" _

Adjusting his pants legs, he looks down and checks the shine of his shoes. Lifting one up to the fixed chair, he grabs the shoe shine brush and makes this one shinier, swaps feet and polishes that one too.

His fellow dancers are all preening themselves too, alternately sharing mirrors and fixing one another's number badges.

"_I'm never saying goodbye to you!"_ Blaine's eyes close with this memory and an inevitable piece of sadness washes over his heart.

When he finally regains his breath to sigh, he can't help from coughing. Holding down old hurts and trying to hide away his real love, could be, seen, as _self-harming_.

Over the p.a. the floor manager calls, _"Ten minutes every body. Every body out in five!"_

The many men scramble out of the change room to find their partners. Blaine holds back and waits to be last.

Petite and beautiful women join their suave and handsome men. Heads bobbing up and down looking for their mate. Once acquired they position and hold, awaiting introduction to step on the dance floor.

Tina is in a dark blue satin dress. The bodice hugs her firmly, showing off her gorgeous curves, a single shoulder strap with a small arrangement of darker blue corsage flowers. While her comfort zone of skirt lengths vary, tonight this final dress skirt is at her knees.

The final dance being the Cha Cha, delicate short movements will make her skirt bounce and display as her hips and legs show compliment to the music, and her loving partner.

Her fellow female dancers are already out of their change room and looking for their partners. She felt a small tear as she lifted to step, _"Darn it." _Looking down, she finds a rip in her stocking. She sits and quickly takes her dance shoes off, then removes her stockings.

Putting her shoes back on, she catches sight of her ankle bracelet on the dresser. It's a delicate silver chain with a solitary diamond in a silver heart.

Blaine gave it to her as an anniversary gift. As she does the clasp up, two brown eyes follow around the doorway after hands have knocked. _"Calling Miss Tina Cohen-Chang!" _He playfully announces.

As if in a Hollywood movie, she looks up and smiles wide at the same time as he looks toward her and reaches his hand out. She reaches up to him, stands up and dances in to his one hundredth embrace for the day.

With her back to him, his arms wrapped around her, she leans her head to the right and back in to him, as he gingerly places a kiss on her neck. A moment of loving affection that sounds louder than any Church belles, louder than Guy Fawkes fireworks, raising their love higher than the Eiffel Tower, brighter than any sun kissed field of lavender or smelling sweeter than a bouquet of her favourite flowers.

Reaching a hand to hold him in place, wanting to blend in to his body further than allowed, her other hand holds over the one he has on her belly, holding in their little treasure. His kiss that includes nibbles and pinches, that continues a conversation and humming loving words upward to the edge of her ear.

They hold still, him leaning in forward and her leaning back. Their spell is broken with the announced introductions of the dancers.

"_Here we go Blaine." _He guides her in dancing out of their embrace, _"Here we go Tina."_ She curtsies and he bows gently.

They take position and she walks out the door first, him following until they can comfortably walk side by side down the dark corridor to the awaiting dance floor.

Resuming the required stance, shoulders positioned, arms and legs in sync with correct posture. _"Number ten."_ The couple two in front of team BlaTina step out, twirl and walk to their allocated spot.

"_Number fifteen." _The announcer calls loudly, BlaTina wink at each other, turn and lift their chins.

"_Number twelve." _Their turn, they step out, he twirls her and Hollywood dips her, lifts her back up straight and they walk to their allocated spot on the dance floor.

The lighting is adjusted for the mood required. Over the audience the lighting is extinguished, over the dance floor it is turned more sombre with spots from the mirror ball reflecting to the ladies decorations and the gentlemen's shoes.

The music begins and all dancers nod to their partner. The audience clap encouragement.

_BOOM! Boom boom! SHAR, Sha sharr!_ The music and song choice is BlaTina's favourite, albeit expected abridged version, but now their enthusiasm is at a high knowing they've practiced to this song so many times.

The energy in the room increases as the music volume increases and the crescendo peaks. The delicate voice of the female singer begins, "_Wanna make some music to take me in and out of my head, …" _ Tina's skirt moves when her feet do, a step toward Blaine, as he steps back, steps back toward her and she steps further back to her left.

"_Get into my groove in time with my body instead…" _Turning as he guides her around and she dances with him. They dance not just for the competition, not just for the showing off of how they proved those that don't accept of their union, wrong.

"_And when the bass kicks in, I can feel my song beginning, …" _They dance for the love they have of one another, the joint respect and complimenting of themselves. Dancing communicates trust, love, dedication for the moment and enjoyment of the music to embrace.

"_Boy your lovin' gets me high, 'cause you're the only one who can pump it loud … the way … I like …." _The time spent in practice of the required steps, the dedication to detail of their outfits ….

"_You're a DJ I'm a song, take me out and turn me on. Let yourself goooo, I'll be riding it…." _He moves her easily, guiding around the dance floor avoiding those other dancers, that she has her back to, who've mis-stepped and bumped into others.

"_Chicas bumping to the beat from the side and underneath, yeah my body's where this party's at. I'll be riding it, …" _Eye talk is what they share, as she passes other dancers and lets Blaine know he's awesome for having spared them falling over the others.

Step and step, turn and turn. Back and forth, side, side, around….

"_When you're spinning it, I'll be riding it, …"_ An oversized dancer is moving too quickly back on to Blaine, Tina's eyes widen and she guides him out of harms way. As the near miss gallops by them, he blinks _'Thank you!'_

"_He's a little rude and nasty, his temp is on overload. He gets jiggy with it here, but all I wanna do is vogue….." _As some of the dancers excuse themselves from the dance floor, the amount of play area for team BlaTina increases.

"_And when the bass kicks in, I can dance like no ones watching, … " _They take some impromptu skips as a young male dancer is thumped by his sweetheart partner, and he doesn't excuse quick enough for BlaTina, otherwise they'd have crashed and burned too.

"_It's a funny kind of feeling, like you're the only one who can bump it now, ….." _Now there are only four sets of dancers competing. _"The way I like, … You're a DJ I'm a song, take me out and turn me on. Let yourself go, I'll be riding it…." _

They shimmy and salsa and cha cha cha, tears forming in Tina's eyes as her own crescendo builds. Pride swelling in her breasts and chest at how fantastic a dance partner Blaine is for her.

"_Chicas bumping to the beat from the side and underneath, yeah this body's where this party's at. I'll be riding it, …" _This current dance is nearly over, and the audience are cheering, camera's from the invited paparazzi flashing and _not_ throwing their concentration off. _"When you're spinning it, I'll be riding it, …"_

And forward to Blaine, back and left, forward and right of Blaine, back and twirl, turn, spinning around … _"He's a little rude and nasty, his temp is on overload. He gets jiggy with it here, but all I wanna do is vogue…" _So many times Tina'd found this song tricky to cha cha to, but the right dance partner made the difference.

Mike and her just didn't quite fit, when it came to this dance. She'd tripped once too many times over his misguided steps.

And turn, step, sashaying of her skirt with her hips, making Blaine proud too. Proud of how they blend together, her hips and tummy rolls accepting of his, and the peak of the music picks up as their peak happens. _"Turn me on, I'll be rocking it," _a moment of the cymbals clashing, _"… and when the bass kicks in, I can dance like no ones watching,_ …."

The audience are quiet now, as the end of the song and dance is coming. Left steps, back and forward, deep to the right, shimmy, "_It's a funny kind of feeling, like you're the only one who can bump it now, ….. I'll be riding it, be riding it…"_

The remaining dancers hold to a pose as the music finishes in a deafening abrupt stoP! The dancers breathe in and out hurriedly, as their bodies catch up to the sudden stop of movement.

The men twirl and guide their ladies to face one side of the audience, then the other two and finally resting at the panel of competition judges.

The audience clap politely and some enthusiastically. Team BlaTina's own assortment of supporters are clapping congratulations too.

"_Oooh Tina!" _Can be heard being called from Sugar, Kurt is heard calling out, _"Yeay Blaine!"_

Soon enough the celebrations are mellowed out, the dancing contestants make their way to their seats.

Blaine hands Tina a bottle of water and a towel. They share a chaste kiss, open and drink from their bottles. Blaine wipes his forehead and neck, what perspiration falls down around his back and chest, underarms and waist will have to be absorbed from his suit.

Tina dabs her forehead and neck. She reaches down and tidies up the direction of her anklet.

They sit, share quiet words to each others ear, catching their breaths, and wait patiently.

Blaine rubs occasional gentle circles on her back and she taps his knee closest to her.

All the dancers are looking around the room, smiling politely wishes of _good luck_, while wanting to be the only winner.

The chosen adjudicator stands, taps his papers, pulls the microphone closer to announce tonight's competition winner…

* * *

_**Extra kute author notes: **_I don't ship pinching things. The song mentioned is Ride It by Geri Halliwell. I came across it from my purchased copy of Queer as Folk, The Final Season cd. The moment I heard it, our Hunnies, Blaine and Tina, came straight to mind. Aka, Darren Criss and Jenna Ushkowitz. Two really gorgeous sweeties, fortunate enough that we can appreciate their natural God given chemistry. _**Although **_still this is a story of my own, being published under our love of all things Fan Fiction and Glee.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Ownership: **_I don't own Glee copyrights. I have tonnes of dvd's, cd's, paraphernalia which includes my Intellectual Property of Imagination.

I'm Australian, this has all great inspiration from our lovely island. This is a story of fiction, at places that are not.

_**I Want**_ this to be an independent story, for the moment I'm going to publish here under our great love of Glee. However, as my baby, please substitute the following, and change to the cast mentioned.

_**Trigger Warning: **_Until I feel otherwise, I'll just prepare you for mentions of upsetting things, like mentions of **Finn** and dealing with loss of family members from their death.

Kurt - Scott, played by a very young Richard Gere.  
Tina - Claire, played by Scarlett Johansen. ~ Blaine - Paul, played by Andy Garcia.  
Every story needs some original characters, *Harley - played by Ashton Kutcher. *Charlie - played by a very young Kevin Kline. ~ Rachel - Charlotte, played by Makyla Smith.  
Sebastian - Jaxon, played by Fabrizio Filippo. ~ *Isabelle – played by Rachelle Lefevre.

_~ Read, enjoy ~_

* * *

**~ Travelling the White Line ~**

**Chapter Seven.**

_Charity._

It's a cold frigid morning that greets Rachel. It would be considered lovely and fresh if there were sunshine, but in the middle of winter there is no sun coming over the horizon at this early hour.

Still, she gets ready for her morning walk, jog, run, activity of some sort. Rugged up with gloves, ear muffs, beanie and tissues, she jumps a few times then turns her music to comfort level.

Yesterday she managed seven kilometres, today she's just going to see how far her favourite songs take her and come back again.

As she walks toward the corner house, she sees the lounge room lights are on and the curtains are open. And that car from the other afternoon is parked inside the house. She stops and looks around and then back at the brightly lit room. On the couch is the driver, apparently asleep.

Puzzled, Rachel makes mental notes of the state of interior of the house and of the driver. _"Why would you park a car inside a house?" _She thinks out aloud.

The house is as clean inside as it always is on the outside. The manicured gardens are one feature Rachel loves about the house, making it an ideal home. And now what she can see of the insides, clean and tidy. The wall behind the couch that the guy is on, is painted fire engine red, the couch is cream coloured, the blanket covering the said cute guy is also red. The carpet is cream and the other wall is painted cream. Behind the car is the kitchen and doorway to the rest of the house.

She's been in there once before, before the owner moved away and rented the property out. It looks inviting, except figuring out how he got the car in there, has her truly puzzled. She puts it in her mental notes of things to investigate _soon._

She shakes her head, rubs herself over, 'cause it's just so darn cold and standing there has been letting the cold effect her, she continues on with her morning _thing._

Her walk takes her down a right street, she starts jogging a little when she's nearly at the bottom of the hill. The music picking up pace and drum beats hitting her feet.

She jogs along a left short street, and then starts walking briskly up another road on her left again. When she gets to a roundabout she pounds her feet in time with the beat in one spot, looking for the road to be clear of traffic, which at this _God forsaken_ hour it is. Crossing to the right she power walks the eight blocks of this street. This street which starts off with desirable neighbours, high fences, respectable scenery and after two kilometres becomes questionable of safety of a young lady on her own.

Knowing Finn would not approve, she continues on, _charity_ might be in her blood, but since his departure _living life recklessly_ is her new middle name.

Somewhere at the back of her mind, and woven in the threads of her heart, she's hoping that he'll miraculously reappear, like Edward when Bella was reckless. At least that way, she'll know he was real, _once upon a time he was real._

Her footsteps have been quiet, quality footwear and being light adding to that wonderful illusion. However, dogs with better hearing are waking and notice her approaching their homes. Many are inside their masters buildings, they bark at the windows and try to push the curtains out of the way. They need to see who is threatening them.

The houses are back from the road, separated by fences and yards of varying sizes. Yards with manicured gardens and occasional piles of junk.

The sun is trying to push through heavy rain clouds, adding white edges in between and making the street lamps fight for lighting the way. Birds are rugged up with their feathered friends and those who braved to come outside are calling their greetings to others afar.

_A BANG!_ is heard way off in the distance. A sudden thump is felt through the air, and a rumble touches the ear muffs and nudges through her music.

Rachel stops and looks to where the strange feeling came from, behind and right of her. This far down in her morning run, she's found herself on the side of a road without a proper sidewalk.

She'd been running away from the direction of her home, on a mixture of sealed road and gravelly road. A mistake that was not intended. Stopping as she had, looking back over her right shoulder, something long, black and thin is winding on the ground toward her.

Her breath stops, she carefully clicks the music off, her heart races and is forced to slow to a deathly pace by the surge of adrenaline that demands her body obey. She wants to cough, so bites her lip, very, very carefully. It slithers closer, stopping a moment to feel the air and check for danger.

There is not much danger present and the vertical looking object has stopped for it, to hopefully, maybe, climb up. The snake felt the air and ground go _thump_ and raised its head up, it throws its sensors as far as possibly allowed, nothing untoward threatens it this close, but there is a rumble increasing. It leans back down and makes its way to the vertical item.

The item seems warmer than the other coldness around, this will be ideal for safety, for rolling up in and hopefully sleeping away aches and pains. The snake tastes the air, nervous tension and fear illuminate from the item, and something else. The snake moves its eyelids for clarity.

Tyres screech and cars can be heard racing frantically from the main town, toward the road that Rachel is on. She's some three kilometres down its length, with long grass on the left and an eternity of road unable to cross on her right. If she were to cross it though, there is too wide a gully to cross to safety.

Safety is not quite possible. She looks, without moving a muscle, over what she has on. More importantly the colouring of what she has on. Runners that are dark, track pants that are navy blue, a matching sweat jacket that is also navy blue, black ear muffs. The only part of her that has any visible possibility is the reflective tape, that is in her pants pocket. She's smack bang in between street lights, and the clouds are darker than before.

The snake approaches closer, one car turns the bend, its back end sliding out behind it. The wheels screech demanding traction, its lights point in the direction it doesn't want, the driver fights to turn it the direction he really wants. The car obeys, and is barreling in the direction that Rachel shares.

The car that is chasing it throws its back end around the bend, it bashes in to a trash can, the driver fights and throws it down gears to follow its prey. A cat hisses as the trash lid comes too close smacking it, dogs bark in unison in this song of trouble.

Rachel's eyes are wide, the car lights are heading her way, with two cars in tow. The snakes real size is now clearly visible, its thinnish and _bloody_ long. Rachel throws a hand over her mouth, a scream being halted and her thumb is bitten.

She thinks rapidly, should she run? But where? Should she fall in to the long grass? But in to what? Maybe more dangerous than where she is, maybe it is hiding a deep body of water. Water that is ice cold and not jogger friendly.

The snake has stopped again, trying to figure out what the brightness is doing. The brightness has made the item move, the item is a threat. The item has made the air taste horrible. The brightness is getting closer, and the snake is moving as fast as possible to be out of harms way, should it coil up?

Rachel blinks as the cars are approaching, she can see the hesitancy of the snake, she can also see that the poor creature is too long. Tears gather behind the bridge of her nose, adding pressure to her sinuses. Some escape her eyes as she swallows and chooses to hold as still as possible. Closing her eyes, may be she'll wake up and not be here.

The second car hits its horn, revving up and close behind the leader. The leader's wipers move frantically trying to clear the mistiness of mixed temperatures to the outside world.

Inside the air is overpowering of men's spray deodorants and the heater turned up high. The music is deafening with pounding drum beats and lead vocals of _Linkin' Park_. The driver flips a look in his rear vision mirror, the headlights are still visible, therefore his pursuer is still some measured distance behind.

The driver raises his right eyebrow as a leering smile takes hold of his right lips and cheek muscles. His eyes smart and the wipers clear his vision of where he is directing his _baby!car._

The road is currently sealed, he knows it well, it will become gravelly and he'll gain advantage over his menacing follower. Up ahead should be clear of traffic and animals. Up ahead never has occupants at this time of the day.

His eyes widen and a delicately spoken _"Fuck!" _escapes his mouth. He looks unbelieving. He flips a switch to brighten his vision, it is the same switch that illuminates a warning light to the follower, the pursuer, the one who is losing the race.

Far ahead, but not far enough, on his left he sees a silhouette of a human, smallish, dainty, stopped and hopefully _won't bloody well_ _move_. He moves his baby!car to the right of the road, and catches sight of the snake as he nears it and barrels passed the two unexpected users.

Not even three seconds pass when the other car passes them. The cars continue down, another kilometre, to the end of the road and hurry around a left turn.

Rachel watched the lighting increase to a brilliance that forced her arm up to shield her, she held another breath and felt the air whoosh by. One car and then another passed her, bringing ice cold wind to wash around and she was hit in the side by a walloping object.

She fell to the ground, waiting for the world to still then stumbled to her hands, lifting her head up toward where the cars went, she sees their red lights quicken further in the distance and then they disappear as they turn the bend.

"_Snake!" _she says out loud, remembering the unfortunate creature. Unfortunate because so many people are scared of them, and unfortunate because there's no way it would have survived being run over.

A bolt of lightening cracks the air, and shows the whimpering creature lying by the long grass.

"_I'm sorry." _She says aloud to it, hoping that her regret will make some impact on its fate.

She brushes herself off, knowing the days moment of recklessness is over.

Turning back to where she came, she thanks the Lord above and heads back for home. Home, where she'll be safe from harm, safe from anything that she doesn't let in her walls of security.

Settling her nerves while her feet absorb the sealed road, she turns her music back on and searches for a song more settling and an appropriate tune to move to.

* * *

The cars are heard, by the town's residents. They're heard racing and thundering around the edges and straights of the town's roads. Quick revs down are heard, brakes and back ends sliding as they round gentle corners and sudden bends.

Those who manage to see in time, view the cars side by side racing up wider streets and quickly one yields to the other as the streets narrow.

They're two sports cars, cars of muscle, grunt and trouble. Low to the ground, quality exhausts, quality boom basing music machines.

Both are well looked after by their owners. If they were living, more than just metal and science mixtures, they'd be feeling the love of their masters.

They'd be boasting their strength and _cocking_ out their breasts with pride.

As they head up the final hill Harley lets Sebastian get in front, once more. Seb guides them through the meandering streets, crisscrossing till he feels his adrenaline rush calm down.

As they approach the final bend, to Harley's rental, Seb clicks the remote. He turns his baby!car right and brings her to a purring stop. Letting Harley drive in first, the dividing wall closing down then Seb parks his baby!car.

The garage door closes down and the apparent still from the house conflicts with how the energy of the house was just a few hours ago.

Sebastian comes in to the lounge room, _"You really should close those curtains."_

Harley, sitting with his legs out of the open car door, makes his way to the wall remotes. _"Yeah I suppose I should try to remember that. Thanks Bas."_

As the heavy drape curtains close, Rachel rounds the corner to the street of her home. Her home where everything is safe, everything in its place.

She looks up at the corner house. She can smell that the cars came this way, she heard them come this way. But there's no sight of them now.

The curtains are closed now, and after her refreshing shower and nap, she plans on getting to know this new neighbour of hers.

* * *

_**Extra Kute little author notes: **_Little dedication to Dru and her munchkins. Also to some sweeties who are faving some stories and faving me. I'm humbled and blushing and chipper and inspired by your love, and our love of these hunnies. Also to MaHunny, mwah!


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Ownership: **_I don't own Glee copyrights. I have tonnes of dvd's, cd's, paraphernalia which includes my Intellectual Property of Imagination.

I'm Australian, this has all great inspiration from our lovely island. This is a story of fiction, at places that are not.

_**I Want**_ this to be an independent story, for the moment I'm going to publish here under our great love of Glee. However, as my baby, please substitute the following, and change to the cast mentioned.

_**Trigger Warning: **_Drug use scene, which is part of the story, and not recommended to copy. And as for the first aid mentioned, I'm not sure how much would work, so poetic licence and adjusting of reality, is what fiction consists of too.

Kurt - Scott, played by a very young Richard Gere.  
Tina - Claire, played by Scarlett Johansen. ~ Blaine - Paul, played by Andy Garcia.  
Every story needs some original characters, *Harley - played by Ashton Kutcher. *Charlie - played by a very young Kevin Kline. ~ Rachel - Charlotte, played by Makyla Smith.  
Sebastian - Jaxon, played by Fabrizio Filippo. ~ *Isabelle – played by Rachelle Lefevre.

_~ Read, enjoy ~_

* * *

**~ Travelling the White Line ~**

**Chapter Eight.**

_Two short weeks._

Isabelle sits at her kitchen table. Breakfast finished, cooked, enjoyed and finished. Finished once more, till the next time.

Should there be a next time? Is it worth doing all over again?

Just like this relationship, should it continue? Is it worth any of her time? It seems to be like it was, back then when it became too much. But back then, it ended because of a third party, who just happened to interrupt.

This time, her gut tells her to get out. He still drinks heavily, actually the heavy drinking is what keeps him sober. He still smokes the vile cigarettes and holds her possessively.

The smoking disgusts her, and now there is a new complication, two new additions to the equation.

She holds the phone, thinking of their last phone call. _"Why can't you hear what I'm saying? Why don't you listen?" _She said quietly to him.

"_Why did you leave me?" _He asks quietly too.

Should she just come out and tell him, over the phone. In a manner where they can't see each other's reactions, and read more body language required than just hearing a voice, trying to relay emotions.

Eventually she does tell him, and he bites back with childish barbs about her.

But the two new additions can not be ignored, her behaviour of them annoyed him to a level of heightened annoyance.

She can't accept what the universe is telling her, these reasons for ending a relationship are getting magnified as the morning wears on.

Smoking, the filth and ill health that comes with that, now including using the toilet seat to butt out on. The flavour of his kisses, violated taste buds, making his violent kisses unacceptable.

She'd read of delicate sweet kisses from Blaine, Kurt and amusingly a character named Sebastian. That's what she wanted, the love, romance and sweet passionate, violent, demanding kisses. But they would never come, not without the disgusting flavour of his other mouth accompaniments.

Drinking, strong alcohol. Alcohol watered down with milk and excuses upon excuses of its necessity. So much drinking than before, now this is what keeps him somewhat sober. But this time, is clearer than before. This time the evidence of memory lapses and behavioural changes and mental abuse, is stronger, louder, more hurtful.

Isabelle clasps her hands in prayer, _"Lord, what am I to do?"_ She asks aloud but with a gentle voice.

Picking up a book, she reads of the lover holding the other's face in a cupping fashion. They look in to one another's eyes, questioning, pleading, wondering, seeking permission.

He leans in tentatively, and stops just before her lips. She hitches her breath, feeling the heat radiating from him across her being, warming her heart. His breath is clean and perfect, no trace of his previous girlfriend.

His previous girlfriend that he left apparently weeks ago, but keeps coming up in conversation.

He is one of God's children, sons, her Christian brother. She wants to give herself to him, look after him, out of respect for her Father.

Exhausted of negative energy, she leans back in her breakfast chair and surveys the room. Before anything drastic, she'll have to clean the dishes up. Tidy the house all over, clean the litter tray of her kitty. The birds and dog will need attending to, as well.

"_I might as well vacuum. Tidy bookcases, wipe dust, pay bills and finish ….." _She comments to herself as she walks about her home. Peering outside, the garden is overgrown of excess plants, weeds, rubbish.

The neighbours music blares through the fence, over and around the barbecue and pool decking. The pool decking catches her mind, and throws her to a beloved scenery of yesterday.

_Sunshine warm days, days of security. Sebastian and her grandparents had provided exactly the childhood and life all children craved. Anything she wanted, was given to her. No emotional strings attached. Provided with love and responsibility to help her grow in to a person of strength._

_The pool was inviting, beckoning all to join in. Watching the others enjoying their turns at body shots, watching others shooting up. It was all good fun, relaxing and safe._

_It was her turn, she leaned over him, grabbed her syringe and sat back down. He sat up, placed her between his legs, his hands on her hips. "Baby, you're gonna love this." Words that should have been a warning, but instead invited her to take up his challenge. His challenge, constantly challenging her since they began that crazy relationship._

_He watched as she shot up, removed the tourniquet for her, and cradled her in to his being. Leaning back, pulling her tighter in to his embrace, wrapping his legs around her, holding her firm, in her first trip._

That first shot, was such a long time ago, many, many years ago.

And after so many close calls to death, she feels her nine lives of a cat existence is fast running out.

Going back to the breakfast table, she picks up the dishes and clears them. Turns the heating off, secures the front door, makes a cuppa. Tea this time, unexpected flavours to compliment the tablets in her hand.

The kettle boils and she puts the tablets in her pocket as she makes the drink.

Stirring, memories of how great a lover and cook he was, is, always will be. But now, her heart is beginning to accept that being alone, empty, unhappy and alone, might be a better choice than being together. Empty, unhappy and alone, together with verbal, not loud, just verbal abuse.

A relationship that involves too many hurdles and egg shells, too many obstacles that she is just not strong enough to fight, not any more.

Not for him, not for God, not for the love of the Lord. _No_ her decision is sad, but made.

As she drinks down the hot drink, hot liquid, spiked with bitter pills, no tears come, no sadness, nothing. _No emotions_ equal in words, necessary to describe her resolve.

She makes her way back to bed.

She rings Sebastian, _"Hi Sebastian," _she speaks to his answering machine, _"I'm just crashing for a few hours. I've had a long and hard thought. And ….."_ hesitating a moment, knowing that he'll be happy with this decision but not wanting him to gloat. _"I've decided to end it with …. Please don't show how happy you are, not just yet."_

"_I kind of need to hear reassuring words of support, more than you saying how right you are. I …." _She looks at the tablets on the side table, certain that she'd already taken them, but maybe she hadn't? _"I've taken a sleeping tablet, 'cause I've not been able to sleep. So if you come by, I won't be able to hear you come in."_

Walking to the kitchen, she pours some juice and downs the tablets. _"Daddy, I love you. And what's say at the end of the week, we go on that trip you wanted to?"_

Back in her room, rugging up under heavy blankets, she leans her head on an angle and pulls the photo of Sebastian to her. _"Okay, well the answering machine isn't saying anything great back to me, so I'll just let you know I love you and am looking to spending more time with you. …. Okay, um, for some reason I really want to hear your voice again." _The pills she took half an hour before her breakfast are starting to effect her and she feels sad. _"Seb, Bas baby, …" _sigh _"how about you make a recording for me, and then I could …. jush play it when I want and need to…." _A few moments pass, she nods off and back awake again, _"ooops sorry, going to hang up now."_

"_Love you Daddy. Mwah" _Finally she turns the phone off, turns the volume down and puts it on the side table.

Propping up the photo of Sebastian, on an angle to look into his eyes, while she lies her head down.

She blinks a few times and feels her self medication helping her. Helping her to finally get some sleep and relaxation.

Her dreams take her to pleasant places, memories of good, memories of not so good.

She feels Sebastian lift her, holding her close to his body. His body so warm and delightful, but also sad and sobbing and not being still.

Opening her eyes, Sebastian is speaking, but she can't make out what he's saying. His face is tortured with tears and kisses to her cheeks and forehead.

She feels a sting on her cheek, and tries to mumble for him to calm down.

Her face crumples up and she's now aware that the pulsing of her own heart beat, that was so excruciatingly loud, beating in time with the veins and arteries of her body, is now exceptionally quiet. And her lungs are still, her mind is loud with the ambulance approach and Sebastian holding her tight.

* * *

Sebastian moves back so that the Ambos can take over. He stands with his back pushed hard against the wall. Looking down at his beautiful Isabelle apparently deathly unconscious with two Ambos working at bringing her back to life.

They apply necessary cpr, check her blood pressure and do a mouth swab to determine what drugs are in her system. The swab comes back with a reading to help them determine what next drug to administer and reverse her back to the land of the living.

The drug is placed under her tongue and after a few minutes of waiting, they check her vital signs again. The next drug is administered straight in to a blood line that goes straight to the heart.

Necessary observations are made, and cpr resumes. _"She's still with us." _They tell Sebastian, and he's relieved with cupping his mouth with a hand. He sobs and wipes his forehead.

His eyes appreciative and they load her on to a trolley and take her out to the ambulance. He follows, turning off lights and shutting doors behind him.

He sees them secure her in the back, they turn on their lights and sirens and make for the hospital.

He gets in to his car, getting ready to follow.

He sends a text message, _'She's going to be alright. You'd better not make contact with her again.'_

The necessary intention of '_if you want to live', _doesn't need to be added.

Sebastian knows the recipient will have got the message.

Rattled, but knowing she's fine, now, he follows the path the ambulance have taken.

* * *

_**Extra kute author notes: **_Drug use and overdoses happen, the world over. Drugs of whatever description, and abuse happen, no one of any specific socio-economic lifestyle is immune to this.

_**This **_isn't supposed to be a grandstanding, I'm just stating the obvious.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Ownership: **_I don't own Glee copyrights. I have tonnes of dvd's, cd's, paraphernalia which includes my Intellectual Property of Imagination.

I'm Australian, this has all great inspiration from our lovely island. This chapter is inspired by a sky diving vid of Woolongong, New South Wales, and the Bulli Pass. This is a story of fiction, at places that are not.

_**I Want**_ this to be an independent story, for the moment I'm going to publish here under our great love of Glee. However, as my baby, please substitute the following, and change to the cast mentioned.

Kurt - Scott, played by a very young Richard Gere.  
Tina - Claire, played by Scarlett Johansen. ~ Blaine - Paul, played by Andy Garcia.  
Every story needs some original characters, *Harley - played by Ashton Kutcher. *Charlie - played by a very young Kevin Kline. ~ Rachel - Charlotte, played by Makyla Smith.  
Sebastian - Jaxon, played by Fabrizio Filippo. ~ *Isabelle – played by Rachelle Lefevre.

_~ Read, enjoy ~_

* * *

**~ Travelling the White Line ~**

**Chapter Nine.**

_Belief._

Kurt's well aware that the more people he allows in to his life, the more funerals he gets invited to. It pays to attend as many as possible, especially of those who owe him something.

The old man owed him nothing, if anything, he owed the man his respect to attend.

The gathering was big, there were all the old man's family, their supporters. There was also the appearance of many dignitary's. Politicians and a few A-lister's, Kurt was impressed.

Behind his glasses, in the clothes he was wearing, he thought no one recognized him. He hovered at the left sided edge of the mourners, close enough to just hear and a good spot to see.

The wife was in tears, children of varying ages too, descendants and other hanger-on's stood around in support.

He hears the familiar whine and rolling of film in the distance, clicks of shutters and mumbling of paparazzi. They're not here for him, he feels relieved and is quite relaxed.

After the Priest says his words the coffin is released and makes its slow descent in to the grave. Many sobs are heard, as reality _bites_ again. Single stemmed flowers are thrown from above, they fall on top and around the coffin.

"_The widow and family would appreciate you all coming back for the wake, please?" _The Priest announces. Kurt isn't sure if he should impose, he turns to leave but someone places a firm grip on his arm.

He turns to face a very good looking man, very similar to the old man. _"Please do come to the wake. I know my father would have appreciated your visit here, and he would want you supporting my mother."_

"_Well, I suppose I probably should then." _He extends his hand out in polite respect. _"I'm Kurt Hummel, I only met your father the one time. When I saw the notice, I just felt compelled that I should attend."_

Taking Kurt's hand, he shakes it politely and releases him. A hand on his back and guidance to join the well doers.

The family were appropriate and polite at the wake. Being an outsider has its benefits and certainly its downfalls.

The benefit that he isn't privy to all the angst and deeper anguish, the downfall that he feels isolated and an intruder. And that makes Kurt also feel inferior, the coldness that comes with being alone, single and wondering how welcome he really is.

These emotions that are creating a feeling of true despair, and if not for his son, he wouldn't be feeling so horrible right now. His son that invited him to participate and now Kurt is wondering _what the hell is he doing here?_

He's stood and sat during meaningless conversations of how wonderful the old man was, how terrific he participated in so many activities. At first the conversations were interesting, but after hearing different versions of so many similar stories, he's tiring.

None of the conversations were reflecting the gentleman that Kurt had met. The man he met was more subdued and loving, it wasn't that they described a monster, it's just who they described didn't sound anything like the old man he'd met.

He seeks out the widow, she is sitting by the coonara heater, in the same position that Kurt had last seen the old man in. _"Excuse me?"_ He approaches her cautiously, being as respectful as he can. _"I'm so sorry for your loss."_

She looks to him and taps the seat alongside her, he does as requested. _"Thank you for coming, he spoke a lot about you that night you came and stayed with us." _ She twiddles with a little gift box. It looks like a little treasure chest and is covered with drawings of the Eiffel Tower on one side, a lake like one would image to be Giverny on the another side. A picture of the Arc de Triomphe on the next side and a breakfast setting of croissants and juice.

She opens it and Kurt fights hard to not peak inside. He looks away and notes how serene the world is at this time of the day, looking out the windows he did from so many mornings ago.

Kurt hears her clip it shut. _"Here, he wanted you to have this." _Turning back to her, he takes the offered item. _"Me, he left something to me?"_

He thinks of its weight, not very heavy and when he angles it he feels something slide inside. Putting it on his lap he gently lifts the latch back up. The latch that is a beautiful gold, complimenting against the soft cream and pastel colours.

Inside it is lined with pearl coloured satin material, there is an old style gold key and a piece of paper. The paper is old and crumpled, he opens it carefully expecting it to fall apart.

"_He left me his bucket list?" _Emotions of huge happiness fill him and he coughs back tears and can't help from smiling. _"But there is no mention of what the key is for?" _He asks more than says.

She points to a dressing table in the corner of the room. He gets up, walks to it, kneels down and puts the key in the only place available for such a key. Opening the door he finds a heavy jacket for a pilot and a helmet, black gloves, thick socks and pilot boots.

He pulls them out and lays them on the nearby lounge chair. The widow has joined him and is sitting on the edge of the chair. She claps her dainty old hands, _"I haven't seen them for so long. I wondered where they were, but he wouldn't answer me."_

He comments, _"My goodness, well let me look at the list again and see what they're for." _Going over the list, he notes the numbers crossed out and lines through occasional items.

His watch alarm goes off, and he laughs as he looks at the widow. She asks, _"Why are you so happy? What did you find?"_

"_Well, as it turns out, these items I need for something I had planned for today, but is already struck off this list as being done."_

"_Oh, and what is that?"_

"_Sky diving." _She coughs after he's said that. _"Pardon, did you say sky diving?"_

"_Yes." _She reaches for the paper, _"When did sky diving get struck off the list?"_

She reads down the list, it hadn't been struck off indicating not being done, it had been circled, crossed and a line through it. Alongside it is the date of his last birthday, a day like every other birthday, where he just gets up and goes to do what he wants.

It also had a notation, '_This is by far the best thing I've ever done, wish I'd done it sooner.'_

"_Well!" _She folds the paper back up and gives it back to Kurt. _"If anyone was more deserving of all this, he chose you and you alone."_

"_Amusing as some of this is, I …." _He folds up the clothing and sets the box on top. _"I actually have to be somewhere right now. Do you mind if I take these now?"_

She stands and offers her arms to hug him, he walks in to her and hugs her back. It's a small embrace from him and a huge one from her.

"_I think you should, yes it will be fine."_ He picks up what he can carry and she carries the rest, they go to front door and she lets him exit first. _"Could you write me and let me know how your experience was?"_

"_I can phone if you like."_

"_No my hearing isn't always good, I'd prefer you to write, please?" _She's walked him to the driver's side and he holds the door open. _"Sure, I'll write you then." _Her hand on his, sharing a moment of fond farewell.

"_Well, I look forward to your letter." _ She lets him get in, and steps back to the building.

Kurt checks for oncoming traffic, mirrors and belts up. He reverses his car, looks up at her and waves.

With her arms wrapped around herself, she lifts one arm, kisses her hand and throws it his way. _"Bye!"_ She calls out.

"_Take care." _He says back, knowing she wouldn't have heard, but the sentiment is there.

He looks over his shoulder once more, for traffic that he'll be merging in to, indicates and moves his car on to the road.

Two minutes down the road, he indicates to go left. Left again, down the Bulli Pass, this time knowing what he'll be facing.

As the magnitude of the descent hits him, and the world falls away showing that it really is round and if he could fly instead of fall then now is the best time to take that leap, instead of a plunge.

He comes to the emotional marker of where he stalled last time, the traffic behind is far back. He has enough time to panic, but is more resolved to _not._

The marker comes, and is passed. A huge sense of accomplishment washes over him, he sits up straighter and smiles wide at the world.

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, he does a little jump in his seat. The car wobbles and he grabs the steering wheel with a death grip.

"_Enough Kurt Hummel. You're fantastic, terrific and courageous." _He kisses his hand and taps the dashboard quickly. _"Okay baby!girl, lets go do this."_

* * *

Kurt sits on the edge of the plane, with just material between him and a good looking instructor (Charlie) behind him. _"Why am I doing this again?" _He yells behind him.

"_Because you really, really want to."_

Looking out at the world beyond the air plane, the world with nothing between him and it, the world that is beautiful with blue water, blue sky, green ground, off white sand, fluffy white wave crashes, solid lines of human fencing, dark green splotches indicating trees, black and brown blobs that are human buildings, cars and trucks that move along fixed lines and moving dots that are the humans and animals underneath.

He holds the edge of the door frame, the plane a beautiful colour of matching blue to the sky. His heart is racing, inhaling the air is a touch icy and he swallows hard, refusing to give in to his natural worry.

"_Shit!" _His mouth releases a word independent of his want. A small jitter takes hold and Charlie taps him on the back. _"Nearly there." _He calls to Kurt.

Looking toward the pilot, cool, calm and looking over his displays. The pilot lifts his head and looks out the window to the right, the front and the left, coming back to the front again. He sits comfortably, takes a hand off his steering wheel and taps the microphone control on his ear. _"All ready back there?" _

_Don't turn around_. Kurt thinks. The pilot turns around and nods to them. Charlie and Kurt nod to him, Kurt out of dumb habit, he just wants to shake his head.

The air plane motor is humming, the propeller twirling around and around. Kurt's bum is comfortable on the edge of the plane, happy to never move.

"_We have to go." _Charlie lets Kurt know. _"You have to make a decision, like NOW!"_

Kurt leans forward and can feel the pressure of Charlie behind him. He moves back again. _"You can do this. It's really easy, and I promise, when we get down there, you're gonna want to do it again."_

Kurt raises an eyebrow at that statement, that's what his dad had warned him about with regards to …. And it had been wonderful, terrific, and he wanted more, so much more.

"_Count with me." _Charlie yells. _"Okay!" _Kurt calls back. _"I'm ready for this, on the count of three, then we go!"_

"_That's my boy." _And Kurt feels something else when Charlie squeezes his shoulders together.

They rock back and forth, then Charlie yells, _"One, … Two …" _Kurt leans forward and yells back, _"THREE!" _He pushes off from the plane, pulling Charlie with him.

There were a few seconds, one of him sitting in the plane, grounded, the next moving off the plane, independent, the next one the weight of Charlie falling on top of him, a weight reminding him of someone else. Then they were semi falling, the air rushing by his face, his hair and body. It was so slow and so very fast.

He could hear himself screaming, but there was no fear in him. This whole independence from the plane, from restraints other than the safety of Charlie, was so exhilarating.

He held on to the straps on either side of his head, with a mixture of being relaxed and not knowing what else for his hands to do. He lifted his feet in front of him, and pretended to sit. The air pushed him upward, and he squealed with delight again.

"_Oh My Lady GaGa!" _Charlie smiled at his passenger's delight, the last four words said with a twist of what he hears others call out, at this moment. He looks over Kurt's head and around at the direction they're heading.

He taps Kurt on the shoulder a moment before pulling the parachute cord.

At the pull Kurt and Charlie break momentarily from the gravity rush, they're lifted up and then they sail through the air. Gliding along against the air flow, in to small pockets of wind.

They float along and gently move from one piece of sky to another, the ground taking time to get closer and the weird weightlessness getting less.

Kurt looks out in the distances, looking at horizons of vast water edges, some birds a little above that, but below them and to the right the horizon of the mountain side. He spots the reflective marker of the Widow and Old Man's café, he sees the zig zag of the Bulli Pass. All of these are below him, in the far distance.

A surge of something exquisite fills through his stomach to his chest and pushes around his mind, his ears hearing another yell of pleasure.

A _high_ is hit and an extreme moment of pure _bliss_ is felt. A _high_ and _bliss_ only similar to one other time in his life.

His life, that up until recently had felt very long, but in contrast to the Old Man and his Widow, was comparatively short.

Moments of thought had taken him from observing more of what the short ride had to offer. The ground is coming up to them quicker than wanted.

He watches as Charlie guides them to their landing marker.

Long grass and many people are gathered waiting to greet them. As they come sailing along the ground, Charlie pulling tight on controls, both of them with their feet at an angle, and as they slide with the grass and earth they alternate to walking, as the sudden stop happens.

Kurt tumbles forward, Charlie following suit and the parachute collapses over and around them.

With the rush of adrenaline and forgetting propriety, Kurt's mind flips to a long lost friend, he grabs Charlie and throws a quick kiss on his unaccustomed lips.

It was a rush moment, lasting no more than a few seconds, but it flips the both of them off kilter.

"_Oh, I'm so sorry." _Kurt quickly apologises, not knowing what took over him. _"I wasn't thinking, I'm just so elated." _He's all red faced and panicky.

Charlie steps back and pushes at the same time, he grabs Kurt's wrists, _"Hey, it's cool. I'm not in to guyz, but that happens from time to time."_

Releasing Kurt he starts to gather the parachute around them.

As they surface, Kurt still flushed and Charlie nonplussed, the other sky divers join them in calls of congratulations and happiness.

"_Who's up for another round?" _One of the other male participants calls.

Quick as lightening, _"I am, I am!" _Kurt calls out, then stops his mouth as his eyes go wide. They all look at him, with surprise, a few moments of disbelief pass and they join him in laughter.

"_Okay, well, let's get ready again." _Charlie calls and lands a hand on Kurt's shoulder, pushing him toward another male instructor, one he knows will appreciate Kurt's enthusiasm more.

* * *

_**Extra kute author notes: **_I'm a great believer in facing your fears and getting through them, where-ever possible. I've been on that Bulli Pass, always as a passenger. It's steeper than the road up to the Tyers Lookout. I can manage that one, I'll manage the other one too, one day.  
I'm sure you enjoyed this update, I hope you enjoy everything you can.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Ownership: **_I don't own Glee copyrights. I have tonnes of dvd's, cd's, paraphernalia which includes my Intellectual Property of Imagination.

I'm Australian, this has all great inspiration from our lovely island. This chapter is inspired by the Maize Maze, part of the Enchanted Maze at Arthurs Seat. This is a story of fiction, at places that are not.

_**I Want**_ this to be an independent story, for the moment I'm going to publish here under our great love of Glee. However, as my baby, please substitute the following, and change to the cast mentioned.

Kurt - Scott, played by a very young Richard Gere.  
Tina - Claire, played by Scarlett Johansen. ~ Blaine - Paul, played by Andy Garcia.  
Every story needs some original characters, *Harley - played by Ashton Kutcher. *Charlie - played by a very young Kevin Kline. ~ Rachel - Charlotte, played by Makyla Smith.  
Sebastian - Jaxon, played by Fabrizio Filippo. ~ *Isabelle – played by Rachelle Lefevre.

_~ Read, enjoy ~_

* * *

**~ Travelling the White Line ~**

**Chapter Ten.**

_That's it for the paper work._

Tina drags her tired body up the quaint vertical stairs. Each stair is about ten centimetres high, most of them are odd shaped, the majority though are twenty-five generous centimetres deep and wide enough for one and a half persons. Thankfully she's one person wide and therefore able to still fit.

The stairs lead up and bend around to the left after the first five of them, then they graduate up and around more and more, eventually bringing her to the next floor level.

Half way up though, she leans against the wall, her breath taken a little. Eventually she trudges up making it to that floor where her and Blaine's room is.

The carpet on the stair case is a beautiful pattern of mixed flowers. Pink petaled flowers mixed with yellow petaled flowers, dainty cornflour blue petals and blue tulips. Occasional daisy's of white petals, all set on a dark blue background.

The carpet in their hall way is a plush cream. She sits on the hall chair and removes her shoes, letting her feet stretch and cuddle in to its pile. The weight off her aching hips, her ankles also appreciative of the break, resting on the arm of the chair, even it its thin wood, her lower back says _'Thank you'._

She closes her eyes and soaks up the old buildings atmosphere, thinking of the age of the building and how previous occupants have managed that stair case. The quiet and warmth are lulling her to nod off.

A door can be heard being opened, no sound of foot steps, due to the plush carpet, Blaine's cologne Tina is aware of before his hand or voice touch her.

"_Tina sweetie, …." _He lifts her by the elbow and a hand to her back. _"Tina, I'll take you to our room sweetie."_

He guides her to their room, lies her down, removes her shoes and pulls the covers up around her shoulders. A few clicks of his camera and a kiss to her forehead.

He lies under the covers with her and they both grab necessary sleep from their eventful day. His nose just millimetres from hers, his eyes blink warmly and his smile is so sweet. Remembering some one else he loved lying with, rubbing gently on her forehead, her temples massaging gentle circles in to.

He leans up and kisses her forehead again, hoping she doesn't stir. This is a favourite sleep pattern of theirs, falling to sleep cuddling, displaying gentle touches of tenderness...

* * *

Tina raised her flag, she gives up, she's totally lost. As for Blaine, _sod him_, she hasn't seen him for too many minutes ago. Swinging the flag above the maze edges, hoping the supervisor is watching and then she's had enough and sits down. Down on to the well worn, walked over path.

Thankfully the sun is still warming the air, and the cool of the ground compliments her decision to stop. Getting down was a challenge, getting up was going to be interesting.

Together they had walked in to this maize maze, made of tall plants with ears of corn. They each had an adventure sheet to find different items and follow the directions once items were found. But she didn't hear Blaine say he was turning different to her.

When a hiccup of panic sets in, her phone starts ringing. It's Blaine calling, he realizes they're not together.

His map said to turn left, her map said to walk straight. _"We'll eventually cross paths again, just remember to wave your flag if you get too lost and can't find anyone."_

Sighing and tired, _"I've done that already, I'm just sitting for a little bit."_ She begins trying to stand, it's not delicate but she gets up to see where she's at. _"Okay Blaine, I'll continue after a little rest, and follow where the map tells me to go. I can see the other side of the grounds, so it's all good." _She wasn't annoyed at him, it was the uncomfortable babe that was annoying. This baby was growing bigger as the days went by, and she was beginning to wish for a breather from the pregnancy. Activities like this, might have to wait or come with a wheel chair, _well_ one that can manoeuvre hillsides too.

"_How far up the hill do you think you are?"_

"_Ummm? I think I might be half way." _She hears him whisper that little _"Okay!" _that he manages to attach to everything, meaning that all is well.

"_I'm pretty sure I'm just above you in the next path, I think I heard you out of the phone. I'm nearly done, call me if you want to stop and I'll come get you."_

"_Okay, Blaine. I love you." _{BlaTina mooshiness,} _"I love you too!" _{Drippy love hearts as they swap kisses over the phone.}

She walks to the end of the path, and finds a chair in some sunshine, much better option than the ground. Then a couple of kidz come around the corner, chatting and having such fun. _"Are you alright?" _The taller child asks.

Tina assesses herself, _"Yes I'm alright thank you. I'm just …." _She starts to cry as the child puts a hand on her worried shoulder. _"I'm just totally lost and my partner isn't here." _Head in her hands, real sobbing becomes too much for her.

"_Here, my friend and I will help you."_

"_I really need to rest a moment though."_

"_Alright, we'll wait with you and then help you get out." _His friend whispers in his ear. _"Do you know the phone number of your partner, we could call him for you?"_

Tina wipes her tears, holds her breath to hold the sobs back. _"I just spoke with him, he'll be here soon enough…." _And no sooner has she finished talking than Blaine comes around the corner with the park supervisor.

Flushed from tears and slight embarrassment, she reaches for him. _"Oh sweet, sweet Tina."_

Eventually they make it out of the maze, over to the tea rooms and she lies down in the sick bay. After some strong suggestions they accept entrance tokens to use the next time they visit.

Blaine calls for his personal driver, skipping the tourist bus and adventure of the chair lift is ticked off their list.

The car drives by the HUGE Arthur's Seat. _"Wait, wait!" _Blaine says to his driver, _"We have one more thing to try. Please pull over?"_

The driver turns around the roundabout and makes his way back to the Seat. Pulling over, unclipping his belt, he prepares for the assortment of fans that might suddenly appear.

On exiting he tidies up his waist coat, walks around and opens the door for them. _"Can you drive the car to the bay over there please?"_ Which is where Blaine thought he was going to park anyway.

He guides Tina up to the seat, and takes a few photos of her. _"Excuse me?" _He says to a tourist nearby. _"Could you take a photo of us together, please?"_

"_Sure, I can do that for you."_

The tourist watches them sit and position and kiss and cuddle, and she takes photos the whole time of their getting ready. They make a final position, and Blaine says, _"We're ready."_

"_Great, okay on the count of three."_ They smile wide, and after three the shutter is clicked.

Capturing a very happy Blaine, very happy Tina, sitting side by side in a HUGE giant's chair.

* * *

_**Extra kute author notes: ** _Does any body have a particular part of our world that you'd like me to write any of our sweeties in?

~ o ~


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Ownership: **_I don't own Glee copyrights. I have tonnes of dvd's, cd's, paraphernalia which includes my Intellectual Property of Imagination.

I'm Australian, this has all great inspiration from our lovely island. This chapter started as inspiration of the Dubbo Zoo, suggested by my Alice, but turned in to what it has become, a love of the Great Dividing Ranges, in particular around Orbost and the mountainous hills that were used _{or so I believe} _for shooting The Man From Snowy River. This is a story of fiction, at places that are not.

_**I Want**_ this to be an independent story, for the moment I'm going to publish here under our great love of Glee. However, as my baby, please substitute the following, and change to the cast mentioned.

Kurt - Scott, played by a very young Richard Gere. Every story needs some original characters, *Gary - ?  
Tina - Claire, played by Scarlett Johansen. ~ Blaine - Paul, played by Andy Garcia.  
*Harley - played by Ashton Kutcher. *Charlie - played by a very young Kevin Kline. ~ Rachel - Charlotte, played by Makyla Smith.  
Sebastian - Jaxon, played by Fabrizio Filippo. ~ *Isabelle – played by Rachelle Lefevre.

_~ Read, enjoy ~ I'd really love your opinion in a review, is this good or interesting or …. ~ _

_A huge THANK YOU to Marla's Lost. Your words are really helpful and drive me further, in my ambitions. Mwah {drippy love heart}_

_Also a really big thank you, to someone who asked to translate my stories in to Italian. What a compliment. Mwah to you too. {dlh}_

* * *

**~ Travelling the White Line ~**

**Chapter Eleven.**

_This is how Kurt came to be on his own, travelling as we see him._

_Experience._

Kurt packs his things, quietly. When they fell asleep, he let his boyfriend think that he wouldn't leave so easily. He let him think he'd fight to stay.

As they made out, gently, furiously, aggressively, as they kissed and grabbed, Kurt fought with himself. He was saying _I love you, _he was saying _goodbye._

He gave all of himself in those moments of passion. Those moments that always took him to a higher level of being, a higher level of existing, the height of _orgasmic heaven._

And as they peaked, piqued to the atmosphere of _being there,_ he recognized the absolute moment when his emotional dependence broke. The moment his world broke, intertwined bondage of necessity, _that _was the exact moment his heart fractured, crisp and sweet and cleanly.

His heart shattered and sprung back to a new shape, with new scars to blend with hurts of old. Their arms were held tight, wrapped around the other, Kurt pushes himself up, pushes his boyfriend back hard in to the mattress.

He glares in to the pupils, pushes through and in to his mind. Stares without blinking, deep in to the others being, together their breaths hurried and calming down, until control resumes once more. Kurt's forehead full of dripping perspiration and leans hard against the other's, making them need to close their eyes.

Kurt feels his boyfriend try to rise and kiss him, try to rise and show that _he doesn't_ have to leave anymore.

He pushes him down, pushes himself back up, and pushes himself off his boyfriend, and off the bed. Kurt stands still, resolved of decisions, the air thick with arguments of consideration.

"_Are you coming back to bed?" _His boyfriend asks. Kurt sighs, turns half way around, _"Sure, I'll just wash and come back."_ Easy enough to say, but when he gets to the bathroom, and sees himself in the mirror, he doesn't want to return.

* * *

Eventually hopping back in bed, his boyfriend wraps his arms around and pulls him closer. _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it at all." _Spooning him and holding on for dear life. _"Forget anything was mentioned." _Kurt drags him closer, as close as possible.

"_I've already forgotten it all," _he lies, _"I have no intention of letting any of that happen. Now …." _Flipping around and nuzzling in to his neck, _"One more kiss and then we sleep."_

His boyfriend holds Kurt's head forcefully, with a hand on either side, and again kisses him passionately. Nibbles of either lip and together, soft and sweet expressions of _I love you._

Once more Kurt pulls and pushes away, turns over and holds him dearly. He senses his boyfriend drifting to sleep while his own eyes are wide awake, wondering how best to execute the worst thing he's ever thought of, to himself and to his boyfriend.

Breaking up will be crucial, if _they _are to grow, if _he,_ is ever to grow.

The ice crystals on the blades of grass glisten from the bright early morning sun, these sun-rays find Kurt walking away from the house, behind him the street's stray cat tries to sneak in through the threatening closing door, a slipper heel rests on the ground and it's attached foot lifts up to prevent said cat walking in. The cat looks up and meows, the owner of the foot, who had said goodbye to Kurt and watched him walk out the door, he looks downward and meows back. _"Come on in then."_ And he opens the door wider, for a new lodger.

The owner, lover, ex-boyfriend sits at the kitchen bench and reads the note left by Kurt.

Dearest you, How do I reassure my lover? How do I make your heart feel at rest and not worry? How do I hold you lovingly and secure? How is it possible to control my passions for you? It isn't, not really, I can't do this any more, this living as I am. So I'm setting you free, I'm setting me free. May be one day we'll meet again, may be one day you'll forgive me. I've attended to all the financial needs required, and you can have everything that I've left behind. If there is anything at all that you don't want, then just send it c.o.d. to my dad. I'll always have fond memories of you, of us, in my heart. But for now, I have to go. I won't say I love you and goodbye. I'll just say see you later.  
~ Kurt.

* * *

_Balance._

Kurt's hand hovers between choices in the dairy case. He knows what he wants, but the couple, to his right, are arguing and interrupting his thoughts. Eventually he picks up a bottle of cream, turns it and pretends to read the label. His eyes flip between the bottle in his hand and looking sideways at the couple.

The guy is behind her, has his arms wrapped around, appearing to cuddle, he whispers gruff words in her ears, she bristles with annoyance and tries to push him off. He nibbles at her neck and Kurt can see a determination in his eyes, something Kurt's been missing from someone he misses.

The guy catches Kurt looking. Kurt blushes red and turns back to the dairy case.

He puts the cream in his basket and walks down the left of the display. About to pick up some salami, he sees the guys reflection in the wall mirror. The guy is watching Kurt intently.

After quickly following the line of reflection, Kurt turns around to the right and walks straight in to the guy, who's let his girl walk away. _"Something take your interest?" _Green eyes bore down in to Kurt's.

"_Um! No." _He can't help but notice those eyes are so familiar, but the guy is definitely not someone he knows. _{same eyes that clearly have her as part of his items of possession.}_

Kurt goes to walk around the guy, seeing as he doesn't move out of the way, _"Excuse me?" _The guy purposely steps in front and puts a hand on Kurt's basket.

Not being one to back down from any given problem, Kurt stands up straighter and pulls his basket back. _"What is your problem?"_

"_No problem, I noticed the way you were watching us, and I think you're the one with the problem."_

"_Excuse me?" _Annoyed with how high pitched he sounds, Kurt asked the same two words expecting a different outcome. _"I wasn't the one hassling my girlfriend, or whatever she is, in public and trying to smooch her up…" _Walking forward at the guy, who's looking around at whoever may be within hearing distance, and also not expecting this commotion. _"If you are going to do things in public you had better expect other people will watch and hear."_

The guy bumps backward in to the dairy display and falls back in to it, squashing packets of cheese and other items. _"And I'd appreciate you NOT putting your hand on my shopping basket, or anything else of mine." _His voice quite loud, and having made the necessary stance at the guy, Kurt stops as the guy puts his hand up in defence.

The guy has a mixture of worry on his forehead and a smile developing, as Kurt turns to storm off. Quietly, the guy says out loud, _"F…ng prima donna!"_

Kurt looks back at the guy, not so tall and bullying now. Also thankful no one else but a smallish male storeman has appeared. Kurt leaves the storeman to assist the guy, his last sight is of the storeman offering his hand to pull the guy out of the display case.

Checking down his shopping list, Kurt hurries through the aisles for his remaining needs. He gets to the checkout, and stands behind a familiar woman. She's next to the counter, he looks around at all the other shoppers, also looking for _'the guy'._ More shoppers are coming in as workers have left their shift and children have left their school day.

Groceries bought, he nearly has all the supplies required for his weekend retreat at the High Country Wild Horses and Animal Shelter. Placing the groceries in the boot of his sports car, his mobile phone rings so he sits on the edge, his feet on the trolley and takes the call.

"_Rachel hi, how are you? What's up?" _She tells him of her latest upset, her studies, how she misses him so much. She mentions Blaine, seeing as he's at the same school as her, she talks as if Blaine is just another someone that they've known. Her main reason for phoning gets lost, it turns out not to be as important as letting the one you love and miss, know how much you love and miss them. Kurt listens with sincerity, he lets the trolley attendant keep the deposit and take the trolley away. He feels a weight shift within his car and thought he felt a door close, _"Hang on Rache, I just need to check something." _Looking around his car, he sees nothing untoward, others are walking to and from their vehicles.

A little girl in the car beside him taps on her window, he looks to the young girl and she points to his car. Putting his boot down he looks where she is pointing but sees nothing out of place. Dark seats and flooring show nothing, he opens the door and hops in. _"Yes, well that's all wonderful." _He continues the conversation with Rachel. _"Actually I won't be back for a few more months yet. I'm off for a camp this weekend. Ooh Rachel, it's going to be so exciting. I'll be learning lots about horses and how to ride them." _

At this point he gets very excited, _"Rachel, you remember that movie we saw, The Man From Snowy River? The one with the horse that takes the rider straight down the mountainside?" _He listens to her account and can practically see her enjoyment of admiring a certain actor, Tom Burlinson, in all his Australian gorgeousness, just like Brody.

"_Anyway, Rachel listen. I'm going to be camping in that sort of countryside and I'll pretty much be living that sort of life, these next few days." _His eyes catch in the rear view mirror and he turns to look behind him, thinking he heard something inside his car. There's nothing to see, and the odd smell he thinks is from the heavy weather Drizabone coat on his back seat. _"I just know I'm going to be sore next week…."_

Forehead on the steering wheel, he listens a bit more and then she has to go, _"Yes, I'll speak more with you later. Did you get the photos I sent over the internet?"_ She did, they were wonderful, she wishes she were with him too. _"Okay, I love you too. bye Rachel."_

He looks at the phone and watches her profile fade, he taps the screen to see it one more time. Phone placed on silent and put in it's holder, seat belt on and he checks to leave the parking bay. Ignition on and he sinks back in to his leather upholstered seat. Soaking up the atmosphere and listening to the engine purr and the exhaust rumble. It's a beautiful car he has, totally unsuitable for the high country, but he'll discover that in good time.

For the moment, he's still a city tourist, standing out like a sore thumb. Soon enough, well in a few hours time, he'll be transformed in to a wide eyed, mud covered tourist.

Tonight he'll be enjoying a billy tea, sitting around a camp fire with other fun life seekers. He'll have met his horse, a brumby, the one he'll be depending his life on as they trust one another for the weekend.

In the morning, they'll all wake up early to a frosty, foggy morning. The horses covered with their blankets, in their stables for protection. Kurt will enjoy a hot shower while someone prepares him a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast, more billy tea, porridge with sultanas and milk. He'll be full of food, they'll all be slightly over stuffed, but come morning tea time, they'll be ravenously hungry again.

Learning the body language of his horse is something Kurt is going to totally enjoy, and totally _not_ enjoy. The animal's coat is rather smelly in it's own unique way, but the feel of it's muscles under his hands, under his direction, compensates for it's odour. The trust they develop from his confident rubbing, smacking and brushing of the animal's coat and body increases his love of the beast and a primal rumble of his _libido_ makes an unusually timed appearance.

After the animal is handled, after their breakfast, they pack up their tents and make them into swags to tie on the back end of the horses saddle. The animals have had their feed, and the excitement of all participants discussing subjects that are now common, photos being taken and clicks to the sky as 'net files are shared, with all this happening Kurt thanks _whoever_ it be for having taken and not wasted this opportunity.

"_Is this all that you expected?" _Gary, Kurt's therapist, asks.

"_Yes it really is, and much more too." _Standing with his back against a fence, one foot resting behind him, arms up and resting back against the fence as well. Sometimes Kurt thinks Gary's going soft on him, but he's a trusted therapist and good family friend, so he tells himself that without that professional boundary, Kurt himself might have hit on Gary.

Tucking himself in, pulling his belt and buckle in tighter, Gary looks up and sees the way Kurt is watching him. Gary blushes a light pink and clears his throat. Kurt smiles and blows a sigh of delight out. _"Right, well, best join the others then." _Kurt steps off and walks away.

"_Shit!" _Gary says quietly to himself. A little Blaine chewing away at his brain, _"Gary, you owe me! You have to convince him that he still wants to be with me." "Blaine, that's totally wrong for me to do that, that's not what owing you is about." _Blaine stood up from the café table, took a solid look at Gary, straight in to his eyes, _"Yes, it is. Well, it is now."_

And with that ultimatum and threat from why Gary owed Blaine, Gary began to grow. His growth was personal, professional, and _whip cracking_ loud. His friendship with Blaine was beginning to fracture, his _'job'_ was now laced with a poisonous atmosphere, the rise of a foul taste sat at the back of his throat.

Gary considered different angles of why he'd suggested this retreat for Kurt. He didn't have to ask twice. Gary knew what he was giving up, giving what he wants. And what he really wanted, was for Kurt to leave.

* * *

_**Extra lovin' dedication: **_To MaFamily and MaHunny, I know I'm trying and we all lurv one another. And I'm really glad God bought us all together. Big MWAH and drippiest of love hearts.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Ownership: **_I don't own Glee copyrights, or the song mentioned here. I have tonnes of dvd's, cd's, paraphernalia which includes my Intellectual Property of Imagination.

I'm Australian, this has all great inspiration from our lovely island. … This is a story of fiction, at places that are not.

_**I Want**_ this to be an independent story, for the moment I'm going to publish here under our great love of Glee. However, as my baby, please substitute the following, and change to the cast mentioned.

Kurt - Scott, played by a very young Richard Gere. Every story needs some original characters, *Gary – played by ? ~ Sugar – Amber, played by Anna Kendrick.  
Tina - Claire, played by Scarlett Johansen. ~ Blaine - Paul, played by Andy Garcia.  
*Harley - played by Ashton Kutcher. *Charlie - played by a very young Kevin Kline. ~ Rachel - Charlotte, played by Makyla Smith.  
Sebastian - Jaxon, played by Fabrizio Filippo. ~ *Isabelle – played by Rachelle Lefevre.

_~ Read, enjoy ~ _

* * *

_A little heads up ~ I've found the usage of sitting and sat and sits too much in this chapter, but it fits, so …. Sit-on-it Chacci!_

**~ Travelling the White Line ~**

**Chapter Twelve.**

_Tetris._

The advert said 'A room with City views'. Um, right, that is if you stand a certain way in one room, in the stairwell you need to stand on tippy toes, and if you're really lucky you might get the next door neighbour's curtains open, and you can see the city straight through their building.

When she first arrived, the disappointment of the view was heavy, the rent money wasn't refundable, therefore when she was hanging the dark sheets in place of beautiful drapes, she vowed to make the most of each tiny piece of goodness. Moving the wooden ladder around the room, climbing up it, hanging an edge of the sheet, climbing down to then move the ladder and climb up again, she'd dropped the peg which made her look down and then up. It's when she was looking up that she saw the City views in their night light. It was a momentary glance and her depression lifted significantly at this small offering.

Most nights are now so similar. She sits, in her living room, on the very top step of the wooden ladder. From her vantage point she can see the city night lights, all pretty and blue, albeit some fifteen kilometres away. But she can see it, so the advert didn't lie, and she's kind of happy for a roof over her head, and protection from the scum of those nasties living on the streets. And protection too, from the scum of those nasties not living on the streets.

So here she sits, admiring the view of the far distance, a blanket wrapped around her, a pillow alongside, she can dream of a better life, and hope the nightmares of yesterday fall away far behind. The buildings alternate in height and they each have varying lights on and off, tall, taller, shorter, taller again, higher, really higher with a necessary beacon flashing for the air traffic, then a building smaller in height, smaller again, taller and a huge black space before the huge bridge taking traffic to the far western suburbs. Behind the city lights lies a bay of water, the main port, it's body of water pitch black at this time of the night, it's depth frightening in certain locations, the sand bars aplenty where many an unsuspecting victim has succumbed. She shivers, and cuddles into her pillow, the blanket is so soft, its feeling mesmerising around her cheeks and chin. Closing her eyes she allows the memory of her sight to blend with the muffled street noises that rise up to her apartment.

A warming smile slides over her face and her heart skips a beat when the sound of _'that car' _with _'that guy'_ comes and parks in its allocated bay. The memory of its discovery taking her to a restful sleep.

She'd been sitting on her floor, in front of the far right window, looking through it to the window of the other building, she could see to the other neighbours front door. It links and matches with the fancy sports car in the same numbered car park.

Then, one very bright morning she happen to be sitting in her favourite ladder position, looking and day dreaming when she heard a commotion and scuttled down to the floor, she spotted _'the guy'_ coming out the front door, then she saw him go the sports car, open, get in, start it up, and drive away.

From that point on her new obsession of spying/peeking/watching/adoring/keeping a keen eye on her new subject developed. The subject of her admiration, _'the guy with the sports car'_. As the weeks progressed she kept a diary of his comings and goings, at least she wasn't shooting up any more, or drinking the wrong drinks.

She found a little outdoor table setting and set it up nearby, where she could observe him in the fresh air, and hear him talking and singing, and being real. He exuded strength and stamina. She's watched him in his workout routine and even tried to keep up with him with his earlier morning runs. She let him run ahead when she got out of breath, and walked back and waited at the apartment block.

And here is where we are, watching and waiting with her, for him to come back from an early morning run. She moves the table setting to the little garden, opposite his front door, there's no way he'll miss seeing her. The sun is shining down on her, warming her up, the other chair is positioned so as to invite someone to join her.

She sips her apple juice, a glass of orange juice for him, alongside a covered breakfast of toast and spreads.

His feet pounding the pavement is quiet, he has the best running shoes on, his track pants, t-shirt and headband are a dark blue with white side stripes, the matching jacket tied around his waist.

She doesn't hear him running or walking but hears his lovely voice, she turns to see him coming around the high brick fence, while talking on the phone, "That isn't real Rachel." A pause, "No, I'm telling you it's not true." Exasperation and worry exude from him, "Well regardless, I am going to continue my 'little holiday' for a few months yet."

He walks to the table and chairs, smiles and sits in the open seat. "I'm going now. Okay, well bye." Ending the call and sitting back relieved, his fingers wrap around the ice cold drink at the table. He lifts the glass and drinks his juice.

Shaking his head, he comments out loud "Honestly, Rachel can be unbelievable sometimes."

"How was your run this morning?"

"She ruined a great workout session. Oh well." Placing the glass back on the table, he puts the earphones back in his ears, stretches his legs, gets up and goes to his apartment.

"You forgot to eat." She calls out to his back. Disappointed, she picks up the food and dishes and puts them on the tray. "I'll see you later then." Putting the chairs under the table, she watches him shut the door. She holds in a few sad tears, her heavy heart pounding and wanting to keep the annoying negative chatter away.

She moves her hand gently over the back of his chair, as if it were him. Hand gestures move lovingly, just like she'd love to have touched his back, shoulders and hair, too. "Oh well, can't have everything I want, just yet."

She walks up to her room, and proceeds to clean up the meal preparations. Hot soapy water in the sink the food is discarded to the rubbish, again.

"I suppose he must have a good reason for not answering me, this morning …" her mind takes over talking out loud, to herself.

She humms happily, until the engine of his car is heard. This stops her in her tracks, she looks behind over her right shoulder, and tries to hear him rev the engine, it just sits idling. She pulls the plug in the sink, quickly dries her hands and hurries out of her apartment, down the hall, down the stairs and out to say goodbye to him.

Turning the engine off, he climbs out of the car and pockets his mobile phone. "Honestly, this is turning into a day of sorts."

"What's wrong?" She calls out.

"I can't find my wallet, again." He forcefully shuts the car door and looks toward her.

"I told you yesterday that it's on the floor, behind the passenger seat." Watching in disbelief as he storms inside his apartment, "Why won't you listen to me?" She opens the driver's door and climbs in. Pulling the passenger seat forward, she feels around for the wallet. Climbing over the back she looks behind the driver's side, feeling around once more.

In amongst her body twisting she falls heavily backside down, behind the passenger seat, her legs stretched in front along the feet area for any tiny people who could fit in the seats behind the driver and front passenger. "Oh, this is comfortable!" Her right arm leaning on the bench seat , her left arm awkwardly squashed, but slowly she can move it about and she just rests there waiting for _him_ to return, thankful that the windows are dark so no-one can see her humiliation.

She rests her head back, she can hear him opening his apartment door and closing it. A muffled complaint and then he opens the driver's door.

"Oh here it is." He picks his wallet up from under the driver's seat. "How'd it get there? I must've dropped it."

"Do you think you could help me out here, please?"

He sits down, buckles his belt and looks around the car, certain he'd heard something. "Okay, well shopping mall here I come."

"Um hello, don't you think I should be buckled up and in a seat too?"

Car in reverse, checks for pedestrians and traffic and obstacles, and slowly he reverses the car to the turning bay. "Oh heck!" He stops the car just before the back end connects with the table setting.

"Who the heck put that there?"

"I did, remember? We had juice there only half an hour ago. You didn't eat the breakfast I made you…" Car in first gear he pulls to the road, indicates and merges with the main traffic flow. "Excuse me sweetie, but seriously you need to pull over so as I can get seated."

He reaches over and puts some music on. A saxophone introduces the song,_"May be this time, … I'll be lucky, … may be this time he'll stay." _He turns the bass down, the balances level, "_May be this time, … for the first time, … love won't hurry away." _The volume up to a comfortable level and joins in, "_He will hold me fast, … I'll be home at last." _Oblivious to his stowaway's presence and her attempt at kicking the back of his chair.

"_Not a loser, huh, …. anymore … like the last time … and the time before." _She tries hard to lift up off the floor, but he swerves between the lanes and makes it so difficult. "_Everybody, … loves a winner, so no-body lovvvvvves me." _She tries calling over the top of them singing, "Hellooooo!"

She feels the car going uphill, "_Lady peaceful, Lady happy, … that's what I long to be." _

"You know you really are a jerk." They haven't even swapped names and her dislike of him teeters on an animal instinct. He continues on singing with the song, "_All the odds are, … they're in my favour, some things bound to begiiiiin."_

After trying to unwedge herself, she gives in and the decline down the hill is so steep she closes her eyes and grabs at her stomach. He belts his turn with the singer, "_It's gonna happen," _He laughs out loudly "HA HA!" _"…happen some time, … may be this time I'll winnnnnn." _

He turns the volume up really loud, _"Cause everybody, … they love a winner, so no-boddeeee luvvvvs me," _The musical instruments play in between words, _"Lady peaceful, Lady happy that's what I long to be."_

He looks around, seemingly straight in to the eyes of his stowaway, _"All the odds are, HUH! They're in my favour,…" _Indicates and pulls in to the next lane. _"something's bound to give iiiiiiinnnnnn,"_

The singer "_It's gonna happen," _Him over the top of the other singer, _"Happen sommmmtime,…"_

Singer's turn, _"May be this time,…"_

Him, quite loudly, _"May be this time,…" _Her _"I'll win,…."_

And together quite loudly, _"I'LL WIIIIIIIIINNNNNN."_

He pulls in to the parking bay, hand brake on, ignition off and sighs loudly. "Right!" Head against the steering wheel, eyes shut, he holds the keys firmly.

She can't help from asking for help, considering her predicament. "Do you think you can help me up now?"

His answer is baffling, "No, I- I have to do this." Checks his pocket for his wallet, picks up his mobile phone from it's cradle. "This can't be that difficult, really can it?"

"What exactly are you talking about? Because I'm really wedged in here, and I don't think I'm that big, it's just a very tiny car."

"Right!" He rubs his face vigorously, goes to open his door and looks at the passenger seat. His head back on his headrest, eyes closed once more, trying to gather confidence.

"Okay, here I go, ready or not." He opens his wallet and removes the shopping list. "After all, it's only a few days with some animals." Puts it in his pocket.

"And hopefully Gary will have a great time too."

"Who's Gary?" She watches him open his door, get up and out and then shut his door.

"Excuse me!" She calls out.

She hits her head back, and he locks the car with the remote.

"What the hell?" She looks up, craning her neck with difficulty, only able to see just over the edge of the window.

With the windows dark tint, and the car parked in a dark spot, no one can easily see her.

"Oh this is brilliant." She can feel her phone vibrating an incoming call, "I'm squashed in some strange guyz car, who has totally ignored me. Sitting on my phone, which is ringing. Just Brilliant!"

She manages to pull her knees up ….


End file.
